Kaishin Drabbles
by allietheepic7
Summary: "If you love someone, let them go. Let them go now. This is the police. We have you surrounded." Kaishin Drabbles including, but not limited to: angst, alternate universes, crossovers, and fluff. Now introducing lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Anivengers

**Kaishin Drabble 2**

 **Prompts: Avengers Crossover, Kaito rescuing Shinichi**

Steve and Natasha stared through the one-way glass at the young Japanese teen on the other side. He sat calmly, almost relaxed. In fact, he looked _pleased_ to be here, as if he hadn't been taken from his home in the middle of the night by SHIELD agents and locked in an interrogation room for several hours. The 19 year old was smug, impossibly staring at them with a smirk. Steve suppressed a shudder.

Tony sauntered into the observation room with the kid's file in hand. "So, this is Shinichi Kudo? The kid that uncovered and took down an entire criminal organization with the help of the FBI?"

Steven nodded and Tony scoffed. "He doesn't look like much. Why does Fury want him interrogated so badly?"

"You shouldn't underestimate him," Steve said. "He's supposedly unparalleled in the power of deduction and, after two years of being missing, we have no idea how stable he is."

"He took down a criminal organization, that seems pretty stable to me, Capsicle."

"There are events in the take down that don't make sense. Fury wants to know."

"Fury wants to know," Tony mocked. "Please, what is Fury expecting, that this kid's a member of Hydra? This stinks of conspiracy, back me up Cap."

"Fury wants to make sure Kudo isn't hiding any members of the Organization and there are rumors of the involvement of Phantom Thief 1412 in the take down that the FBI refuses to confirm," Natasha said.

"That doesn't mean he should be kidnapped, Romanoff." Tony rolled his eyes.

Maria Hill entered the interrogation room. "Mr. Kudo, I am a representative of SHIELD. I'm here to ask you a few questions about the Black Organization and your involvement in it's taken down."

Kudo raised an eyebrow. "Funny, I didn't know that SHIELD was in the habit kidnapping people."

Maria ignored his comment while Tony snickered. "Please tell me what happened 2 years ago when you disappeared from Tropical Land?"

"I got shrunk into a 7 year old and pretended to be my own cousin, Conan Edogawa."

She narrowed her eyes. "What is your relationship to Phantom Thief 1412?"

"We're dating."

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Kudo?"

"No," Shinichi yawned. "I'm just stalling until you realize how horrible an idea it was that you kidnapped me." Elsewhere in the Avengers' base, something exploded. "That would be my boyfriend. KID gets a bit anxious when secret organizations kidnap me."

 **A/N: The idea of Kaito valiantly battling the Avengers to get his Shin-chan is appealing to me. Whether or not he actually succeeds is up to popular review and there will probably be a sequel.**


	2. Chapter 2 Poké Detective

**Kaishin Drabble 3**

 **Prompt: Pokémon, flirting**

"Alakazam, use Psychic!"

Shinichi scowled as the attack missed his opponent's Chandelure. Damn it all! His Alakazam was too close to fainting. One more direct hit…

"Ne, Tantei-kun," the annoying, irritating, absolutely infuriating Kaitou KID cackled. That damn thief… His Chandelure launched a Shadow Ball straight at Shinichi's Pokémon. The resulting explosion not only knocked Alakazam out, but also blasted Shinichi off his feet. He landed hard on his back, his breath knocked out of him, and watched distraught as Alakazam, his first and only Pokémon, returned to his poke ball. KID walked towards him. "You should really get some more Pokémon. Even if your Alakazam is ridiculously strong, a type advantage can easily defeat you and then your girlfriend would be upset."

Shinichi rolled onto his hands and knees. "Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yes, you do. Mouri-chan."

"Wha- Ran's my childhood friend! We caught our Pokémon together! We're not dating!" Why did everyone think he was dating Ran? Sure, they were close, but he saw Ran as more of a sister and she was far too busy being the Gym Leader of Teitan Gym.

Shinichi shuttered at KID's leer. "Oh…?" The thief appraised him like Shinichi was one of his jewels with that insane, perverted look of his.

"Hey, what's with that face…?"

"Haunter, use Lick!"

Shinichi stiffened as a cold, wet tongue swept across his entire back. The paralysis took place instantly. He was frozen, helpless as KID stalked around him like some kind of deranged land-Sharpedo. He stopped right in front of Shinichi, only inches away from his face. "It's always fun battling you, Tantei-kun, but seriously. Get some more Pokémon. You never know what kind of thief would take advantage of you."

KID pressed a kiss to Shinichi's gapping mouth and disappeared into the night, leaving behind a fuming and embarrassed detective paralyzed on the rooftop with the heist's gem in his pocket.

* * *

It was lunch time the next day and Shinichi was still furious about last night. The other patrons of the restaurant kept a wide berth from him, unnerved by his constant mutters of revenge. He was reading a book titled "Pokémon and You: How to be the very best" with his new Pokémon, just adopted from the Abandoned Pokémon Adoption down the road.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Shinichi looked up in surprise. The trainer standing above him was…pretty cute, actually. His spikey, brown hair hung in his indigo eyes and in his arms was a squirming Pumpkaboo. "Sure," Shinichi said and gestured to the two seats across from him. "Help yourself. I'm Shinichi."

The boy sighed in relief as he sat down. "I'm Kaito and this is Pumpkin."

Suddenly, Shinichi's new Pokémon (who was very short) poked his head up from under the table. "Gible!"

"Is that your Gible?" Kaito asked, shocked.

Shinichi nodded, though he thought it was obvious. "Yeah, I just got him today. A…friend said I should get some more, for safety purpose. I thought it was a good idea since I work a lot of dangerous cases."

Kaito seemed…oddly smug. "Really? Well, I'm glad you listened to them. I'd hate to see you get hurt. But why a Gible?"  
"He was nicknamed by his former trainer and I thought it matched my friend perfectly. After some training, he won't know what's coming, will he Big Mouth?"

"Gible!"


	3. Chapter 3 PunkGeek AU

**Kaishin Drabble 4**

 **Prompts: Punk/Geek AU, Complements, Pickup Lines**

Shinichi knew he was a geek.

He totally adored Sherlock Holmes and Masked Yaiba (though the second was a secret kept between him, the Yaiba Fan club, and the Detective Boys). He regularly wore tracking-device, huge rimmed glasses and a bow tie with a voice changer. Hell, he even wore suspenders (never mind that they doubled as bungee cords and had saved his life more than once on a case).

Which is why it made no sense that the school's biggest punk, Kaito Kuroba, had sat down across from him at lunch.

Kaito was everything Shinichi wasn't. He had no less than 9 piercings—snakebites, one in his nose, 2 in his right eyebrow, 3 rings in his left ear, and a clover charm in his right. Both of his arms were covered in tattoos of a mix of different colored roses, playing cards, and fireworks. He was a prankster, taking great joy in the misfortune he caused in others. And now Shinichi was pretty sure he was next to face that misfortune.

He cautiously took a bite of his vegan wrap, watching Kuroba warily. The older boy seemed…nervous, glancing down a lot and fiddling with his hands. Shinichi raised an eyebrow. Maybe there was a possibility that Kuroba could get caught in his own prank—

"You're eyes are blue, like the ocean."

Shinichi blinked. "I've realized that…"

"And baby, I'm lost at sea."

What…the hell was Kuroba doing? Was he high? Shinichi would be extremely disappointed if he was. Despite his rebellious appearance, Kuroba had one of the highest GPAs in the school, right below Shinichi's. He'd hate to see such a brain ruined by weed. "…Kuroba, you're not in the ocean, you're at school. Are you okay?"  
Kuroba's jaw dropped and he sputtered. He looked down at his hands and—where those notecards? "Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears."

"Kuroba, you're the magician, not me."

Shinichi watched as Kuroba slapped a hand over his face. He muttered something about being oblivious before clearing his throat. "You must be one hell of a thief, because you stole my heart from across the room."

"…Are you confessing that you're Kaitou KID?"

Kaito's head slammed into the table and he cluttered his hair. Ran, Shinichi's best friend and fellow member of the Debate team along with Sera and Hakuba, slid up beside him. "I think you broke him," she whispered.

"What did I do!?"  
"He likes you, you stupid detective geek! He was trying to flirt with you and you were being oblivious again!"

Shinichi looked at Kaito, who hadn't heard their conversation. He was flirting with him? Shinichi didn't really mind, Kaito was pretty cute, but he was flirting with him!? Ran wouldn't say it if it wasn't true… Should he…?

Making up his mind, Shinichi wrote something down on a piece of paper and poked Kaito with his pen. "Oi, Kuroba."

Looking up, he pouted, being far cuter than his piercings should have allowed. "What?" he whined.

Shinichi held out the paper. "It appears that you've lost your number. Don't worry, you can have mine."


	4. Chapter 4 Heat

**Kaishin Drabbles 4**

 **Prompt: Omega Verse, Mpreg, Omega Shinichi, Alpha Kaito, Cuddles, this ended up really angsty**

"But, Shin-chan~!"

Smack! "No, KID!" Shinichi glared at the stupid thief he'd just slapped. He trembled in anger. "I don't want anything to do with you! I don't care about whatever you think last night meant. As far as I'm concerned, it didn't happen."

"But you're—"

"We don't know that!" Shinichi shouted, practically pulling out his hard. He panted hard as he blinked away the tears. "And even if…I am, then I wouldn't want you in the baby's life. No baby deserves a criminal as a father."

KID flinched and guilt welled in Shinichi's stomach, but he refused to take back the words. "I deserve to be in their life as much as you do," KID said quietly.

Shinichi hugged himself. "I know…but you're a thief. Snipers regularly shoot at you—don't give me that look, I have eyes, KID—and it's only a matter of time until you mess up and get caught. I don't want to be the one to have to tell our child that their father isn't coming back, that he's caught or worse—"

Strong arms pulled him into a hug and Shinichi bit his lips. He would not cry. _He would not cry_. "Let go of me," he said, but didn't try to struggle.

"No," KID's arms trapped him tightly against his warm chest, engulfing Shinichi. "I'm not going to do this forever. I'm so close to my goal, to ending this all." He nuzzled Shinichi's hair. "Please. I want to be with you, with both of you."

"We don't know if there's a baby," Shinichi grumbled and KID laughed. Scowling, he elbowed the thief in the ribs and shook off KID's grip. He rubbed his eyes. "Oh God, Mom's going to have a fit…and Ran's going to kill you…and Haibara's going to kill both us…"

KID laughed again. "So I'm staying?"  
"Yes. On the couch."

"But Shin-chan~!"

 **A/N: Which idea do you want to see next?**

 **Another Anivengers?**

 **A James Bond/Q AU?**

 **Code Geass AU with minor HeiShin and Dark!Kaito?**


	5. Chapter 5 Anivengers 2

**Kaishin Drabble 5**

 **Prompts: Avengers Crossover, Kaito being Kaito, Shinichi is an independent woman who don't need no man**

"Good job, moron," Shinichi griped at the pouting thief handcuffed next to him. "You invaded the Avenger's base without a plan and got captured within the hour. My hero."

"I didn't know almost all of them were here," Kaito whined. "And they burned my hang glider! That's the third one this month!"

"Maybe if you didn't purposely taunt murderers in your heist letters, they'd get ruined less often."

Kaito's big, blue puppy dog eyes filled with tears. "Shin-chan, why are you so mean!?"  
A tick mark appeared on Shinichi's forehead. "Would you _please_ stop calling me that!?"

"No~! Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan~!"

"Why do I put up with you!?"

"Because you can't stay away! I'm the Yin to your Yang, the murder weapon to your crime scene, the Catwoman to your Batman—" Suddenly, the lights flashed twice. "What was that? Power outage?"  
"Silent alarm. Probably to summon the Avengers." Shinichi stood up and stretched, placing the handcuffs he'd picked 20 minutes ago on the table. He kneeled behind Kaito to get to his restraints. "We should be able to leave with minimal resistance now as long as you managed to keep most of your things."

"Of course," Kaito said as his cuffs released, "But how are we going to do that?"

"They locked away one of Lupin's cars a few weeks ago, I promised him I'd get it back."

Kaito looked a little green at the thought of Shinichi's driving. "Ah."


	6. Chapter 6 Poké Detective 2

**Kaishin Drabble 6**

 **Prompts: Pokémon, flirting, "First Kiss"**

"Big Mouth, use Tackle!"

"Kirlia, dodge and use Confusion!" The gym leader—Sherry, the first gym leader, Psychic type user—yelled and her Pokémon complied. Shinichi smirked as his trap worked; Confusion was a short ranged move, meaning his enemy's Kirlia would have to get in close to use it. Perfect.

"Big Mouth, use Bite!"

Big Mouth chomped down on the Kirlia's head, drawing a squeal from the Physic Pokémon. She struggled to get free, but the Dark type move did its job. Kirlia fainted.

Sherry stared at him and Shinichi gulped. She looked like she was about to murder him for beating her Pokémon. Sighing, Sherry lost the deadly expression and held out her badge. "You won, fair and square," she said dully. "This badge will allow your Pokémon to use HM Cut outside of battle. Now leave. It's bad enough that you interrupted my research to have this battle, but you beat me too…" Sherry turned away, dismissing him. Shinichi placed the badge in his pocket and left the gym.

Kaito was waiting for him outside. "Did you win?" When Shinichi nodded, Kaito cheered and threw Pumpkin up in the air. "Yeah! Shin-chan is number 1~!"

Shinichi calmly caught the distressed Pumpkin before he hit the ground. "I just defeated the 1st gym leader, Kaito. It's not like I beat the champion, or anyone impressive."

He sobered up and took Pumpkin back. "You could," he said. "If the champion gets just one glimpse of you, he'd probably just give you the championship in exchange for a date."

"Something tells me I'm not that desirable, Kaito," Shinichi said as they began to walk to Route 26.

"That's your opinion! Oh, I just remembered! I caught you a Pokémon earlier today!" Kaito dug out a Great Ball.

"I didn't take that long, did i?" Shinichi accepted the Pokeball though and pressed the button on the front.

SWOOSH! It opened and out popped…a Vulpex. "Shinichi, meet Foxy. Foxy, this is your new trainer. He's going to take good care of you."

"Kaito…you shouldn't have…" Crouching down, Shinichi scooped up Foxy, who licked his cheek. He smiled. "She's adorable." Glancing up, he caught Kaito looking at him weird. "Wha—"

Kaito pressed their lips together, effectively cutting Shinichi off.


	7. Chapter 7 Reverse Verse

**Kaishin Drabbles 7**

 **Prompts: Reverse Verse, Detective Kaito, Thief Shinichi, Magician Shinichi, KID Shinichi**

If Kaito was honest, he'd actually confess to being KID's number one fan. His TV was set to record all of his heists, even the ones he was personally present at, racing beside Division 2 with Aoko's dad. He watched every video of KID religiously, not to help develop a criminal profile, but to marvel at the Moonlight Magician's magic tricks. As a magician himself, Kaito couldn't help but feeling almost friendship towards the thief.

He'd never admit it, though. Magician he might be, but Kaito was also an impressive criminal profiler, firmly on the right side of the law. Though he was still in high school, Kaito constantly helped the police by giving them an analysis of the crime and they use his information to catch the criminal. It was rewarding work and he usually enjoyed it…at least, until he was asked to join the KID Task Force.

It's not like he _wanted_ KID to get away! He's a criminal! He steals jewels! …Even though they are all eventually returned… And he breaks into buildings! …That were already open to the public…

Geeze, not even his own brain wanted to diss Kaitou KID.

The wind blew softly on the roof, ruffling Kaito's spiky hair. KID made a habit of using the roofs to make his escape so Kaito would wait for him. And catch him.

The roof door opened and Kaito watched KID step elegantly towards him. The white-clad thief was even more breathtaking up close, his visible blue eye glinting in the moonlight. He walked cockily, almost arrogant, but with a cautious edge. KID expected Kaito to lunge at him, he realized and smirked.

KID stopped a few feet from Kaito, his mantle swaying in the breeze. "Kaito Kuroba…" His voice was smooth and elegant, like velvet, but ultimately a mask. "What could I possibly help you with this moonlit evening, Meitantei?"

Kaito made his smirk settle into a sheepish smile, one to fool the harshest critic. "Actually, I've been wanting your autograph."

KID's eye blinked and grew wide. "Eh?"

Kaito repressed a smirk. It wasn't every day that you made the great Kaitou KID speechless. He rubbed the back of his neck. "M-My friend's a huge fan…and she'd kill me if I didn't try to get your signature once."

The thief's face grew unbearably smug. "Oh, really?" he purred as he stalked closer. "I never expected my Meitantei to ask _me_ for something…"

Kaito forced his cheeks to color. "It's for a friend, baka…"

He laughed. "I never took you for the type the blush so easily!"

"I'm full of surprises. Besides, I know you far better than you know me."

The thief raised an eyebrow and leaned closer. "Oh?"

"You're arrogant, not because you hold some type of advantage over me, but because you truly think you can get away. And you're probably right; with such a high IQ, you no doubt have thought of every conceivable outcome. You're the third KID; the first most likely being a male relative and the second was probably someone who stole the persona without your knowledge or approval. Your need for attention from the police force indicates abandonment issues though I haven't determined whether your parents died or just left."

As Kaito was speaking, KID steadily glided forward until the man was inches away. Despite being almost the same height, KID's top hat made him look taller to tower over Kaito. Kaito could feel his breath as the thief whispered, "Anything else, _detective_? Maybe something you just now noticed?"

"Yes," Kaito smirked. "Your ego is massive." He lunged, but KID laughed and danced out of Kaito's grasp. The thief was over the edge in a second and Kaito ground his teeth in frustration as KID's bellowing laugh broke the night.

"Nice try, Meitantei! See you soon!"

 **~KD~**

The next day, Kaito met Shinichi Kudo, amateur magician.


	8. Chapter 8 Double O KID

**Kaishin Drabbles 8**

 **Prompts: James Bond AU, 007! Kaito, M! Aoko, Q! Shinichi**

"007!"

Kaito wanted to grin. It was so easy to get Aoko—M—worked up. All he had to do was risk his life just a little bit and she'd be spitting mad after the mission. He sipped his martini and gazed up at his irritated boss with bored eyes. "Yes?" he replied civilly, knowing his job could be on the line this time.

Honestly, she acts like no one's crashed a train to save a hostage before.

"Could you explain exactly what you were thinking last mission?"

"I was thinking that you'd want me to retrieve the hostage at any costs, Madam."

"Of course," snorted Hakuba, 009 and the best sniper in MI6. "Isn't that what you said last time, and the time before that—"

Aoko cut him a look. "The reason I wanted to know was because the Prime Minister is breathing down my neck for this one, Kaito! We can't have you behaving this way just to get Q to fuss at you!" She sighed. "We have to suspend you this time. Please give Hakuba your ID and weapon."

Kaito handed them over without complaint, surprising Hakuba. He wasn't exactly known for giving in without a fight, but today he had something more important to do than argue. Leaving Aoko's office, Kaito headed for his boyfriend's department.

Shinichi was bent over some device he was working on, probably something else that could defy the laws of nature. Kaito wrapped his arms around Shinichi's waist and nuzzled his hair. "Hey, Shin-chan," he said, content to be with his inventor again.

The other sighed and pushed his adorable, clunky glasses up his nose. "You know you're supposed to call me Q. And we're not supposed to interact romantically at work anymore, especially after last time."

The agent leered over Shinichi's shoulder. "I seem to recall being a lot more than romantic at work…like on your desk…and in the hall…and on Hakuba's chair…"

A bright red flush blazed across Shinichi's cheeks and he whirled around to scold Kaito, only to gasp in shock. Kaito's face was a mess of lacerations and bruises with a radiant smile. He cradled Kaito's face in his hands, careful not to hurt him. "What in the world happened to you!?"

"I broke a train."

Shinichi's brain seemed to shut down. "You… _broke_ …"

"A train, yes."

He heaved a deep breath through his nose before slapping Kaito upside the head. He cried out in pain. "You were safer as a Phantom Thief, I swear to God!"

 **A/N: I didn't know who would make a better James Bond so Shinichi will be 007 next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Double 0 Tantei

**Kaishin Drabble 9**

 **Prompts: James Bond AU, 007 Shinichi, Bond Girl Kaito, French Kiss, Groping, God Damn it Kaito, Dark Kaito, These two are the reasons why I have no friends**

Shinichi glanced around the hotel room as Kaito poured them some drinks. It was spotless: the bed not slept in, his suitcase was still packed, and the towels in the bathroom were clean. It was like Kaito had just arrived, no like he wasn't even living there, despite Shinichi knowing he'd been here for 3 days already. Suspicious, like he was ready to run…

His host peeked at him from behind thick lashes and smiled coyly. Shinichi returned the gesture. Kaito Kuroba, age 19, was an amateur magician travelling the world. All in all, just a normal person trying to live his life. What was odd about him was that in almost every city Kuroba left, Kaitou KID, an international jewel thief, struck. M was convinced that Kuroba was KID, but Shinichi suspected something else.

"So, Mr. Kudo," Kaito drawled, handing Shinichi a drink. He sniffed it. Gin. "Tell me, what's a MI6 agent doing all the way in Rio?"

"I'm investigating International Thief 1412. Surely you've heard of him."

Kaito smirked and licked his lips. Shinichi forced himself not to stare. "Of course, Kaitou KID. But what do I have to do with him?" He took a sip from his glass of gin.

Satisfied that the drink hadn't been poisoned (since he saw it being poured and Kaito wouldn't drink it if the poison was already in the bottle), Shinichi followed in suit. "My boss is under the impression that you and he are the same. I disagree."

A dainty eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

"I think you're his accomplice, checking out the place before informing the real KID all about the security."

He laughed, loud and whole heartedly. Shinichi liked the sound. "You are a riot, Mr. Kudo! Always trying to see the good in people! Really, me being the accomplice of the Kaitou KID!" His laughter pattered down to a few last chuckles before disappearing entirely. Kaito put his drink to the side and, while staring at Shinichi with hooded eyes, placed a hand on his chest. He leaned in close. "But of course, if you're going to prove your theory, you'll have to keep an eye on me… _all night_."

Shinichi placed his hands on Kaito's hips. Looking down at the other, he said, "Good thing I wasn't planning to go back to my hotel room."

Kaito pressed up into a kiss, using Shinichi's surprise to slip his tongue inside. Shinichi moaned as the muscle dragged over the roof of his mouth and allowed Kaito to push him back on the bed. The potential thief hovered over him, caging him in, gripping Shinichi's suit tightly as he ground down into him. Shinichi groaned into smirking lips.

He broke the kiss as spots danced across his vision. They didn't stop as he breathed again and his limbs felt heavy. Kaito mouthed his neck roughly. Shinichi had been drugged. "Wha…How…?"

"Shh…" Kaito brushed a hand through Shinichi's hair as he cuddled the paralyzed agent. "Oh Shin-chan…you should really watch what you drink," he cooed into his ear. "You never know what kind of criminal would take advantage of a cutie like you."

Shinichi's eyes widened as a hand groped his behind. "B-But…how…"

"Magic, Shin-chan~!" Kaito's maniacal giggle wasn't arousing. Nope, not at all. The man's hand gave his butt one final squeeze before grabbing Shinichi's wrists and handcuffing them to the headboard. His voice started to sound farther away. "Now, you just wait for me to come back from my heist and we'll finish what we started, kay?" The criminal maniac pressed a kiss to the fading Shinichi's head. "Behave and you'll even get a special treat!"

And everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10 The Gem of My Heart

**Kaishin Drabble 10**

 **Prompts: Steven Universe Crossover, Gem Kaito, Gem Shinichi**

"Moonstone!"

Kaito froze, desperate panic striking him. No! They couldn't be here, he hasn't even checked the gem yet, they can't take it away now! His hand curled protectively around the world's largest Onyx in his pocket as he turned towards the intruders.

"Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst…and you must be Steven, Rose's son." All the Crystal Gems looked surprised that he said their names. He smiled sadly. Had they really thought he'd gone insane so easily?

Curiously, Steven stepped forward, ignoring Pearl's attempts to call him back. "Uh, how do you know our names?"

He tilted his top hat back and the moonstone where his right eye would have been shined in the florescent light. "Why wouldn't I? We were friends once."

"Until Onyx died," Garnet said and Kaito flinched.

"He's not dead!" He yelled. Glass trembled in their window panes. "Don't you ever say that!" Tears welled in his eyes as he glared at his once friends. "Home world just hid him from me! But I'll find him. I will."

Kaito dropped a nifty human invention called a smoke bomb and ran, skillfully avoiding Amethyst's whip. It took some effort, but Kaito was able to lose the Gems and climbed up to the museum's roof.

The onyx of the night was the size of a baby's head and glimmered in the moonlight. Kaito tapped tightly on it, a hopeful smile on his face. "Shin-chan~ wakey, wakey! The moon is shining and the Earth says hello~!"

So engrossed in trying to wake his Shinichi, Kaito didn't notice the Gems walking up behind him. He rubbed the onyx. "Common, Shinichi. I know you're a heavy sleeper, but this is ridiculous. Shinichi? Onyx?"

"Moonstone, I don't think that's him," Steven said softly.

"It has to be!" Kaito snapped. "It has to be, there's nowhere else to look…" A tear fell from his eye and landed on the jewel. "It has to be….Shinichi…"

Suddenly, a bright light flared, blinding everyone. The onyx in his hand grew burning hot, but Kaito didn't let go as a smile graced his face. Slowly, the faceted form turned into soft hands that gently cupped Kaito's face.

The light faded to reveal a man in all black with dark hair. Blue eyes sparkled joyfully, much like the onyx resting in the hollow in his throat. "Shinichi…" Kaito breathed reverently. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, love."


	11. Chapter 11 Shinichi Lupin

**Kaishin Drabble 11**

 **Prompts: Thief AU, Lupin the III Crossover, minor LupinXJigen, Thief Shinichi, Love at First** **Sight** **Heist**

It looked like a normal KID heist. There were impossible feats of magic, daring police officers trying anything to catch the thief, and when the police forced KID to abandon the sky, a dashing car chase through the streets of Tokyo. There were only two problems.

KID didn't use real guns and this wasn't KID.

Shinichi pulled a hard right, tires squealing on the concrete. He smirked, pink jewel firmly in his pocket and his cowlick sticking out of his Kaitou KID disguise. Adrenalin was pounding through him, making him take even riskier measures to avoid the police. Shinichi loved this, the excitement, the danger— The sharp trill of his phone cut above the sirens and Shinichi answered. "Moshi Moshi, Shinichi desu."

" _ **Shinichi…**_ "

"Oh, hey Dad," Shinichi said as casually as he could considering he stole the car without asking and was currently being chased by the majority of Tokyo PD.

"Don't you "Hey Dad" me!" Arsene Lupin the III screamed into the phone. Shinichi winced. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? First you _steal my car_ , next you're on the news pretending to be Kaitou KID when _I_ was supposed to do that! Your Papa's worried sick because of you."

"If Papa's the one worried, then why are you the one yelling at me?" Shinichi whined, glancing in the rearview mirror and spotted something rather alarming. "Shit!"

"Shinichi!? What happened—" Shinichi hung up and threw the phone to the side as KID, the real KID, pulled up beside him on a bright white motorcycle.

The other thief had the nerve to smirk at Shinichi. "Your imitation of me is very flattering, Imposter-kun, but you got one key thing wrong: Kaitou KID doesn't use guns. I guess I'll have to punish you for that!"

Besides rolling his eyes, Shinichi's only reaction was trying to run KID off the road. KID took rejection poorly, somehow abandoning the motorcycle at 80 mph and jumping into the passenger seat beside Shinichi. KID pouted. "So mean, Imposter-kun~! And all I wanted to do was meet the fan trying so hard to imitate me!"

"What—!?" Before Shinichi could process what the other had said, he was consumed by a cloud of pink smoke. It quickly blew away, but KID had used the distraction to steal Shinichi's hat and monocle.

KID stared in shocked awe at Shinichi. " _So cute…_ " he whispered, unable to remove his eyes from his copycat. Unfortunately for him, Shinichi heard what he'd said.

Shinichi scowled, flushing red with embarrassment. He pointed his Auntie's special gun for guys who didn't understand no at the Phantom Thief's head and faked a smirk. "If you really wanted to know who I was, you could have asked instead of being so forward. The name's Arsene Lupin the IV, but everyone calls me Shinichi. Now, _get out of my car._ "

A boxing glove shot out of the end of the gun and punched KID in the face, throwing him back into a pile of trash the car was passing.

 **A/N: And here's a joke I just thought up about Agender Shinichi:**

" **So, Shinichi, are you a boy or a girl?"**

" **I'm a detective."**

" **Yeah, but what's in your pants?"**

" **Mysteries."**

 **Sorry, that was horrible.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Force of Our Love

**Kaishin Drabble 12**

 **Tumblr Prompt: "Come to the Dark Side. But at the moment, I wouldn't mind if you just cum in general." Star Wars Crossover**

Shinichi struggled against his Force-restricting handcuffs. How could a simple rescue mission go so wrong!? Master Windu and he were only there to rescue a Nabooian senator when the Force rang out in fear, the ground disappeared from under his feet, and Shinichi had fallen into the darkness.

He was in a ship's holding cell, already in space if the chill in the air meant anything. His kidnapper was wealthy and…weird; the cell was oddly well furnished with a bed and chair made of real wood and a fluffy, feather comforter. Shinichi would know, he was laying on it after all.

Someone was walking towards his cell. A single person, probably male since the footsteps were lacking the tell-tale sound of heels. Shinichi readied himself. If it was only one person, then he may be able to knock them out with a kick…

The door whooshed open and Shinichi winced as the Dark Side flooded over him, caressing his skin and whispering in his mind. A figure cloaked in black entered, his hood over his face. In an attempt to ignore the Dark Side, Shinichi focused on the one who it radiated from. The obvious Sith sat on the chair beside the bed. "Hello, Padawan Kudo." The Sith's voice was high, young, but it still sent a shiver down his spine. "You are most likely wondering what I'm going to do with you, are you not? You've no doubt already deduced my…role in the Force."

It wasn't hard, Shinichi wanted to say, but kept his jaw locked just in case. The Sith were masters of manipulation. If he gave in once, the man could get him to talk again, maybe even about the Jedi and the Temple. The Sith chucked. "Your thoughts betray you. You're always so cute when you are determined not to do something."

Before Shinichi could react, the Sith swept off his hood and Shinichi blurted out, "Kaito!"

His friend had changed in the last 5 years since he'd seen him, when Kaito had been forced to the AgriCorps. The once bright teen had been replaced by someone colder. He was disciplined in a way the Jedi had never managed. And Kaito's eyes, his beautiful indigo eyes, had turned a sickly Sith yellow.

"Oh no…" Shinichi breathed, unable to escape from those horrible eyes.

Kaito smiled and Shinichi wanted to cry. "Oh yes…" Kaito reached up and cupped Shinichi's cheek, ignoring the Jedi's flinch. "Shinichi…I've missed you so much…"

He tried to ignore the feelings inside him like a good Jedi. This wasn't _his_ Kaito. This was a Kaito that wouldn't care about hurting others, not even him. "I did not miss you, Former Initiate Kuroba."

Kaito laughed. It was like bells ringing. "You suck at lying, Shin-chan~!" He sang and it was almost like they were kids again, with Shinichi trying to get out of whatever mischief Kaito had cooked up, but went along with it anyway so he wouldn't be punished alone. "Kaito leaned on the bed and sighed. "I've waited so long for this moment. It's been the only thing that's kept me sane through all the beatings, all the missions, even through killing my Master…all of it for you. And now you're mine. We can be together now, with nothing holding us back."

"Those feelings aren't allowed by the Council, Kaito, they're wrong—"

"To hell with the Council!" Kaito spat. "To hell with the Jedi and to hell with anyone but you and me! We are right, can't you see!?" Shinichi shuddered in fear as Kaito crawled over him, caging him in. "Shinichi, I love you. You love me. We're perfect. Let's…just be us. Alone. Together."

"These emotions are of the Dark Side." Shinichi didn't deny Kaito's words. They were true after all.

"Then come to the Dark Side with me," Kaito purred, grinding down his hips. Shinichi moaned and flushed. "Though at the moment, I wouldn't mind if you just cum in general."


	13. Chapter 13 Double 0 Tantei 2

**Kaishin Drabble 13**

 **Review Prompt: "Another Double 0 Tantei, please!", 007 Shinichi, Bond Villain Kaito, Kaito needs to stop being creepy, Shinichi is drugged a.f., Kaito wants Shinichi's virginity, Stop molesting Shinichi 2k15**

The first thing Shinichi was aware of was someone petting his hair. It felt nice. Their fingers ran through the strands, gently disrupting the gel M had insisted all agents wear to "look professional." The second thing he noticed was a heavy weight across his chest. It wasn't very restricting; more comforting than anything else, like a wool blanket or the arm of a lover. Thirdly, he finally heard the sweet voice cooing in his ear, even though it was fading in and out.

"I wish you had been there, Shin-chan, you would have loved it…heists are always fun, but if you were there, I know that…look so cute, just sleeping here…little kitten…" There was a sigh and Shinichi felt a hand drift down to his stomach, rubbing his muscles. He leaned into the touch. "If only you had told me about the transmitter in your clothes, then we'd have so much more fun and finish what we started. I could have gotten rid of it in time then you'd be mine forever…never get rid of you. I'll have to run soon…" Shinichi tried to open his eyes, but he only managed to groan. Why was his head so fuzzy? "Oh, are you waking up now? Can't have that…your MI6 will be here soon, my love, I have to go… don't you worry your pretty little head, Shin-chan. Next time you chase me, we'll have the time of our lives and _your ass will be mine."_

There was a short kiss on his forehead and a brief burning sensation in his arm before Shinichi fell back into the darkness.

 **~KD~**

When Shinichi woke up, it was to a pounding headache and a sharp beeping sound. _Well, at least I know I'm still alive_ , he thought before he heaved over the side of the bed.

As the nurses bumbled around to check on him and clean up his mess, Shinichi worked to remember how he got this way. He was confronting Kaito Kuroba and—oh. Yeah. Shinichi blushed as he remembered what that… _pervert_ did to him. He felt dirty. Geeze, he hoped that no one knew what **KID** had done to him. And then there was that final remark… Shinichi narrowed his eyes in determination. His ass would remain a virgin!

 **A/N: Someone make me stop tying Shinichi to beds, this is the 2** **nd** **chapter in a row… Also, that last line was a reference to one of my favorite Kaishin comics on Deviantart. Unfortunately, I can't recall what it's called, so have fun looking for it if you wish!**


	14. Chapter 14 Soulmate

**Kaishin Drabble 14**

 **Prompt: Soulmates Au**

Everyone knew that when you first touched your soulmate, flowers bloomed on your skin. It wasn't always romantic soulmates; platonic soulmates were far more common. Shinichi had dogwood blossoms where he and Ran had first bumped arms and Heiji had left a sunflower when he had first picked Conan up by the scuff of his neck. Fortunately, no one else could see platonic flowers, otherwise Shinichi would have been found out as Conan in the very beginning. But everyone could see romantic flowers and they were always roses.

Shinichi dodged one of KID's cards, retaliating with a tranquilizer dart. KID easily missed it with a smirk that infuriated Shinichi. "Getting slow in your old age, Meitantei?" he taunted. "I seem to recall a certain cousin that could keep up much easier than you are now."

Pressing a button on his ball dispensing belt, Shinichi grinned at KID's minute flinch. "Maybe I should stop coming if you're getting so bored with me…" He began dibbling the soccer ball, enjoying how KID would cringe away every time it touched his foot.

"Now, Meitantei, I could never get tired of you! Who else would make my heists fun?"

"There's something wrong with you if you consider taunting the police fun."

"Admit it, you love me," KID leered. Shinichi responded by kicking his soccer ball at his face. The thief dove under the ball and lunged right up in Shinichi's face. He jerked back, slipping. Shinichi expected to land heavily on the ground and bruise his back, but the hand there suggested that KID thought himself far too gentlemanly to allow such a thing to happen. He leaned over Shinichi's face with a perverted look in his eye. "So clumsy, Shin-chan~!" he purred. "If you had wanted to swoon into my arms, then you should have just said so…" KID was far too close for comfort, so Shinichi did the only logical thing he could do.

He punched KID in the face.

KID dropped him with a yelp and Shinichi ended up getting that bruise he'd expected. When Shinichi had recovered, KID was already soaring off the roof with the night's gem in hand. Shinichi scowled and rubbed his knuckles. Now his hand hurt and felt really…tingly?

Looking down, Shinichi saw that blue roses had blossomed exactly where he'd punched KID.

Shit.


	15. Chapter 15 Shinichi Lupin 2

**Kaishin Drabble 15**

 **Prompts: "Another Shinichi Lupin, please!", Kaito pinning, Kaito logic is the best logic**

Kaito sighed as he clicked on another picture of his new obsession, Shinichi Lupin. The image enlarged so Kaito could clearly see the cocky expression on his face. He sighed again and propped his head up on his hand. Shinichi looked so much like him it was uncanny, but the minuscule differences—the bluer than the ocean eyes, the dark chestnut hair, that little cowlick on the back of head that made Shinichi look younger than 17—created a picture far more beautiful than Kaito could be. Shinichi…Shinichi was _perfect._

It hadn't taken much effort to hack into his police file. The guy in charge of the Lupin case, Zenigata, should get a new security system. There wasn't as much information on Shinichi than there was on the other 4 and the majority of Shinichi's information was Zenigata's speculation, but there were a few interesting gems of information about Kaito's crush.

For one thing, he appeared with the Lupin gang about 11 years ago when they were both six. Shinichi didn't participate in heists back then, usually being protected by Jigen or Goemon. Zenigata believed that Shinichi had either been kidnapped or was the love child between Lupin and a mysterious, unknown woman, but Kaito didn't think so. Shinichi looked nothing like Lupin. If anything, he was probably Jigen's son. Shinichi was also the only member of the gang without a kill on his record, despite being an abnormally good shot. Kaito found it endearing how Shinichi actively went out of his way to keep his "family members" from killing people. It showed that he was a good person, even if he was a thief. Probably. Kaito wasn't a detective or a psychologist, but he was pretty sure not being a murderer was a good quality for a boyfriend to have. A cute butt was good too. Kaito hummed pleasantly.

"BaKaito!" Kaito fumbled and threw his I-Pad into his backpack before Aoko saw that he was mooning over an international thief. The brunette stood over him, scowling, with the rest of the class staring at them in terror. Kaito belatedly remembered that he was in school. Shit. "Stop making weird noises and talk to Aoko! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ahoko," Kaito replied. "I was just thinking!"

"That's a first," Akako commented from a few seats away. She smirked at him. "She must be pretty important to give you such a stupid looking smile."

" _His_ name is Shinichi and yeah, he's important to me," Kaito shot back without thinking.

Aoko squealed. "Kaito! Why didn't you tell me had a boyfriend?"

Kaito rapidly shook his head. "I didn't mean that! We just met; I don't even know where to find him again!"

Akako sneered. "So he ran from you? I don't blame him."

"Akako-chan, don't be mean!" Aoko scolded. "Why don't you go back to where you met? He might come back."

Something told Kaito looking for a speeding white car being chased by police men wasn't going to help that much, but he appreciated the effort. "We met on the bus, Aoko. I think he's new to Japan."

She frowned. "Well, do you have any hobbies in common?"

"…Sure…" Stealing.

Aoko smiled. "Then go to a magicians meeting or whatever and look for Shinichi there!" She said, happy to have solved his problem.

Kaito didn't correct her about Shinichi being a magician, but that did give him an idea… Lupin had announced his next target, another gem in Japan. It would be unfortunate if Kaito allowed the world to think he'd let other criminals use KID's semi-good name for evil. It was only fair, after all.

 **A/N: if you can't tell, this takes place during Lupin the III vs Conan the Movie.**


	16. Chapter 16 Prince(ss) Shinichi

**Kaishin Drabble 16**

 **Prompts: Prince Shinichi, Thief Kaito**

Shinichi had never left his tower before and he hated it.

He had been trapped here since his 2nd birthday by his _idiotic_ parents, the King and Queen of Teitan. They had _wisely_ thought that his future bride should be a brave young maiden so they had locked him up in a tower with a dragon to guard him. And to keep the prince from "getting kidnapped" (coughescapingcough), they had placed a spell on the tower so he couldn't leave until a person of royal blood entered the highest room.

A book soared across the room and out the huge window. Did Shinichi's parents even realize that if it wasn't for his wonderful fairy godmother/replacement mother, Ran, and his faithful dragon friend, Heiji, he would have died of dehydration in a couple of days!? That there wasn't even a kitchen or bathroom so Heiji had to threaten a traveling carpenter group and conmen into building them!? That the spell trapped him in, but didn't keep others out so Shinichi was always on guard for bandits!? There wasn't even anything interesting to read! It was all etiquette and politics and sappy romance novels! Ran did what she could, but fairies weren't exactly powerful in magical terms. She could teleport, fix small things, and summon food and occasionally clothes, but that was it.

Lupin, one of the carpenters/conmen who had taken a shine to Shinichi, brought him everything else, including better books. Shinichi had fallen in love with crime novels, much to Lupin's horror, and he would read them out loud to Heiji, who also enjoyed the genre. Unfortunately, Lupin couldn't find anything about magic to break the spell since magic books were rare and highly coveted.

Shinichi started ripping pages out of a romance novel with a grim joy. The moronic book would make good kindling for tonight's cooking fire. It's probably the only useful thing that would ever happen to it. He ripped off the cover, thick leather with gold corners, and tossed that out the window too. Shinichi wasn't expecting to hear an exclamation of pain when he did so.

A ruffled head popped up over the sill of the permanently open windows (which were a huge problem during storms). It was a boy, maybe about Shinichi's age, who had light brown hair and indigo eyes that sparkled in surprise. Shinichi clenched a page. He wouldn't show how nervous he was in front of this stranger, this stranger who could rob him, or rape him, or _kill_ him and leave his body to rot—

The boy threw the book cover into the room, his face a mask of grumpiness. "Watch where you're throwing that thing!" he said. "You almost poked my eye out!"

"S-Sorry," Shinichi muttered as he inched closer to the knife Lupin had given him one day years ago. The boy crawled into the tower as his hand wrapped around the hilt. "Who are you!? What are you doing here!?"

He held up his hands, eyeing Shinichi's knife. "I'm just looking for a place to spend the night!"

"There's still hours of sunlight left, try again."

"My cart broke down—"

"And you decided to look for help in the tower with a dragon guarding it?" Shinichi scoffed. "Stop assuming I'm stupid."

The boy blinked. "There's a dragon? Where?"

Shinichi groaned in frustration. Heiji, that lazy idiot, now is not the time to go hunting! He waved the knife in what he thought was a threatening manner. "Just answer my questions! Who are you!? What do you want from me!?"

Some of his fear must have leaked into his voice because the boy looked very…concerned? "Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just a thief. I was looking for a place to hide from the palace soldiers. I'm not going hurt you. I'll just leave—"

"You stole from the King and Queen?" Shinichi asked.

"…Yeah."

"You can stay," Shinichi said, tucking the knife away in his belt. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to start on dinner."

The boy sputtered in confusion for a moment, then smoothed his face into a charming mask. "Humble apologies, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself!" He bowed deeply. "I am Kaitou KID, a modest Phantom Thief. And you, my most gracious host?"

Shinichi bowed in return, not nearly as low, "I am Prince Shinichi of Teitan, the unfortunate prisoner of this tower." He left Kaitou to pick his jaw off the ground.


	17. Chapter 17 Detective Falls

**Kaishin Drabble 17**

 **Friend Prompt: "Do something with Gravity Falls!" Demon Kaito, I'm going to hell**

Shinichi was sitting on the roof of the Mystery Shack, typing in another password. The laptop beeped at his error. "Ugh, I can't take that sound anymore!" The 17 year old pounded his fists on the keyboard. "I. Hate. You. Sound." He yawned. "There has to be some shortcut or clue. Who would know about secret riddles?"

The wind suddenly blew in Shinichi's face, blinding him. A dark line crept around the top of the moon and it was like a spotlight had landed on him. The color from the world faded into grey as KID appeared in a flash of white light. The monocle-clad demon smirked down at him, his cat-like, yellow eye locked onto Shinichi's blue. " _ **I THINK I KNOW A GUY!**_ " KID announced in his grand, over-the-top way. He floated closer to Shinichi. " _ **Well, well, well! You're awfully persistent, Cowlick! Hats off to you!**_ "

KID tipped his top hat and the world tilted 90 degrees. Shinichi screamed as he almost fell off the roof, only to fall on his face as KID returned his hat to its place. He glared up at the Dream Demon. "You again!?"

KID's smirk grew and he leaned in close to his face, too close for Shinichi's comfort. " _ **Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me,**_ " he said, poking Shinichi's cheek.

He slapped the hand away. "Hardly! You worked with Gin! You tried to destroy my uncle's mind!"

" _ **It was just a job, kid! No hard feelings! I've been keeping an—**_ " KID's eye turned bright red and his voice became low and demonic. " _ **EYE ON YOU since then, and I must say I'm impressed! And even a little attracted!**_ "

"Really?"

KID laughed, loud and resounding. " _ **You deserve a prize! Here, have a head that's always screaming!**_ " He clapped his hands and a screaming head appeared. Shinichi flinched as KID cackled and snapped. The head disappeared, layer by gruesome layer. " _ **The point is I like you. How's about you let me give you a hint, huh? I only ask for a small ITEM in return.**_ "

"I'd never give something to you!" Shinichi snarled. "Don't forget who defeated you last time!"

" _ **Right, you "defeated" me.**_ " KID made finger quotes with a snicker. " _ **Well, if you ever change your mind, I'll be here for you, ready to make a deeaaall. Hey, wanna hear my impression of you in about three seconds?**_ " KID screeched at the top of his nonexistent lungs, complete with a horrified expression and flailing.

Shinichi woke up screaming. __


	18. Chapter 18 Detective Falls 2

**Kaishin Drabble 18**

 **Prompts: Gravity Falls AU, Demon Kaito, Evil Kaito**

Shinichi glared at the computer as he sat in the bay window. "Passwords. Passwords. Sonoko. Is. Useless." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, man…"

The computer beeped. "Too many failed entries. Initiate data erase in five minutes."

"No!" Shinichi pulled his hair as a countdown appeared on screen. "Nononono! I'm going to lose everything!? I only have one more try!?"

The room flashed to grey and KID appeared in front of the window. " _ **Well, well, well. Someone's looking desperate!**_ "

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" He glared at the smirking demon.

" _ **I can help you, cutie.**_ " KID's gloved hand burned with blue fire. " _ **You just need to hear out my demands!**_ "

He looked at the timer. 4 minutes left. "What crazy thing do you want, anyway? To steal my soul? To gouge out my eyes? Are you going to replace my insides with common household items or something!?"

KID grimaced. " _ **Yeesh, Cowlick, relax. All I want is a puppet or something!**_ "

Shinichi frowned. "A puppet? What are you playing at?"

The demon snickered as he wrapped an arm around Shinichi's shoulders. " _ **Everyone loves puppets. And it looks to me that you've got a surplus.**_ "

"I don't know. Sonoko worked really hard on these."

KID scoffed. " _ **Seems to me one little puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the UNIVERSE. Besides, what's your sister done for you lately? How many times have you sacrificed for her, huh? And when has she ever returned the favor?**_ "

Shinichi looked out the window at Sonoko playing with her friends, not noticing the black tendrils drifting off KID and into his ears. KID's smirked turned deadly as Shinichi looked at the computer. There were only 30 seconds left. KID let go of the human and held out his hand, blue fire lighting up. His eye twinkled with unconcealed glee. " _ **Tick tock, kid.**_ "

He made his decision. "Just one puppet? Fine!" Shinichi grabbed KID's hand. "So what puppet are you going to pick, anyway?"

" _ **Hmm, let's see**_ ," KID pretended to think. " _ **Eenie, meenie, mynie…YOU**_."

Shinichi's screams were drowned out by KID's insane cackles as blue fire burned up the human's arm, leaving glowing blue ruins in its wake. Shinichi tried to pull away, but KID tugged him close. The demon clutched him to his chest and grinned down at him. " _ **Sorry, Cowlick, but you're mine now! Ahahahahaha!**_ "

 **A/N: And this is what happens when you let Alex Hirsch ruin your life.**


	19. Chapter 19 Shinchi Lupin 3

**Kaishin Drabble 19**

 **Prompt: Thief Shinichi, Thief Kaito, What are Emotions?**

Shinichi groaned, his body sore and aching. That damn KID… The bastard had shown up in the middle of their last heist and messed everything up! Dad was in the middle of stealing the gem needed to free Auntie when it was revealed that KID had already been there and had stolen the jewel! Then the moron had shown up in their getaway car and had knocked him out!

He opened his eyes and flinched. KID was inches from Shinichi's face! He could feel the other thief's breath on his cheek and could smell his mint toothpaste and chocolate. That wouldn't be all that unpleasant if not for the fact that his arms were tied tightly behind his back and that KID was leering like a cat that got the cream. Shinichi struggled against his bonds as KID perched himself on his lap. "Now, now, Imposter-kun! We don't want to cut open your delicate wrists, do we?"

"What do you want, KID?" His voice was low and dangerous, just like Papa had taught him to intimidate his enemies. KID would pay for kidnapping him. And his wrists were not delicate, damn it!

KID pinched his cheek and Shinichi winced. "I just wanted to spend more time with my Shin-chan, that's all!" Our dates are always so short!"

"We're not dating, you idiotic thief!"

He pouted and Shinichi did not think it was cute. Not at all. "You're so mean! You're a thief too, you know! And why do you keep denying our relationship!? We've already had two dates and you kissed me!"

"I never kissed you!"

"A kiss and a punch to the kisser are the same thing in the language of criminals," KID said.

Shinichi was fuming in his chair. "I don't know what alternate universe you live in, but I am not attracted to you in any way, shape, or form."

His lip wobbled and a suspicious shine appeared in KID's eyes. "Really?" he said in a high, wavering voice. KID was trembling in Shinichi's lap. "Y-You don't like me? Not even a little bit?"

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. He didn't know how to deal with crying people! And KID was a pitiful crier, hiding his head in Shinchi's shirt and shuddering from the strength of this sobs. Shinichi couldn't even try to comfort him since he was still tied tight. "Why are you so cold!?" KID cried. "Why can't we just try a relationship!? Is the idea really so repulsive!?"

Well, no. the idea of dating Kaitou KID wasn't disgusting; in fact, it was quite the opposite, if he ignored the thief's constant childishness. The only real problem was…well, his parents. Shinichi had long since accepted that he was far more perceptive than anyone else in the family. Meaning he was the only one of the 5 of them who knew that KID was a boy his age and not a 30-something year old like the rest of the world.

"KID…" Shinichi said carefully, gaining the other's attention. "I can't be your boyfriend." A whimper. "But if you really want to hang out with me, we can be friends. If you want."

KID looked up and sniffed. "Really?" He said with a hopeful note in his tone.

Shinichi smiled. "Really."

"Yay~! We get to go on a date!"

"I never said that!"

"It was implied~!"


	20. Chapter 20 Christmas Fun

**Kaishin 20**

 **Prompts: Tooth rotting Christmas Fluff**

"That's impossible!" Kaito shouted, slamming his hands on the table. Shinichi jerked, but managed to keep his coffee from spilling. "How!? How can you hate happiness!?"

"It's not that hard to understand, Kaito," he said as though he didn't just spout _utter blasphemy._ "A lot of people don't like hot chocolate. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Nothing wrong—" Kaito sputtered, unable to comprehend the absolute lunacy his boyfriend was saying. Not like _hot chocolate!?_ It was the very base of their society! Their civilization would crumble without the life-giving drink! "I don't know you! You're obviously an imposter taking the place of my Shinichi, hell bent on warping the world to your fiendish ways! Why else would you hate the God-drink!?"

Not-Shinichi gave a long suffering sigh. "It's just too sweet for me, that's all."

Shinichi refused to continue the conversation despite Kaito's best efforts to convert him. But that didn't mean the thief forgot about it. No, that would imply defeat and everyone knew that Kaitou KID never lost, not even to his precious Meitantei.

Shinichi's eye twitched as he looked at his _previously empty_ grocery cart, his bag of coffee beans crinkling unhappily as he clenched the bag. "Kaito…We do not need 47 different boxes of hot chocolate."

Kaito smiled as innocently as an internationally wanted jewel thief possibly could. "Yes we do~!" he sang cheerfully. "We're going to try each and every one until we find a hot chocolate you like and you can't stop me!"


	21. Chapter 21 Evil Boyfriends

**Kaishin Drabble 21**

 **Review Prompt: "what about 007! Ran being darted by duplicitous Bond girl! Shinichi who is actually working with, and in a relationship with, her target, International thief 1412?", Evil Kaito, VERY DARK, TRIGGER WARNING, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Ran groaned and tried to move, only to discover that he arms were tied behind her back. She tried to open her eyes, but failed. What had happened? She…she had been with Shinichi Kudo, Japan's expert on her target. They were about to leave and meet with the other members of the Task Force when…something sharp pricked her neck.

"Well, well, well…" Ran jerked at the sudden voice. "I'm glad you're finally awake, Tantei-chan. Now we can get to the fun part."

Her blindfold was whipped off and Ran blinked rapidly as the light blinded her. In front of her was… "International Thief 1412," Ran growled. "Figures you'd be behind this."

"You doubted me!? Tantei-chan, I'm so disappointed in you!" The white-clad thief pouted childishly, but his act did nothing to disguise the cruel glint in his eye. Ran tilted her chin up in defiance. She had heard stories, rumors about the bodies that appeared whenever someone got too close to catching KID, tortured and broken. Looking at the thief now, she didn't doubt that they were true.

She glared at KID. "Where's Shinichi?" she demanded. "Did you kill him?"

` KID leered. "Shin-chan is exactly where he belongs—tied to my bed and completely spent after a vigorous round of love-making." He grabbed Ran's long hair and yanked back. She grunted in pain. "I'm afraid to say that your friend Shinichi is really _my_ friend Shinichi, 007."

Ran panted in pain as KID released her. "So, what now?" she asked. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, that's more Shinichi's thing than mine," KID said absentmindedly as he picked up a pair of pliers and inspected them. "It's funny; he's a homicide detective, but he has a higher kill count than most of the serial killers he locks away. I think he's getting close to 50. I should probably get him a lemon cake or something…so, no, I won't kill you."

KID crouched in front of her and gripped her jaw tightly. He rested the pliers on her lips, the cold metal chilling her to the bone. Or perhaps that was the horrified comprehension of what was happening. "I just make you wish you were dead. Now, open those pretty lips of yours before I cut them off."


	22. Chapter 22 Acrobatic Love

**Kaishin Drabble 22**

 **Prompts: Circus AU, Acrobat Kaito, Fake Psychic Shinichi, Kaito is Pinning again**

Kaito gazed down from his perch at the top of the Big Top, his body dangling precariously from over the small wooden platform nailed to one of the support poles. He was supposed to be practicing, everyone was. They had only a few days left until opening day and the ring master was panicking. Kaito wasn't worried. His show was always a big hit, especially when he teamed up with Chat Noir, the tightrope walker. But Nightmare didn't care about previous successes and was forcing everyone to work overtime.

The reason why the star acrobat was risking his life was that their "psychic" was down below, talking to Nightmare. Shinichi wasn't a real psychic of course, neither of them believed in them, but Shinichi's deductive skills and acting ability allowed him to fake it like the best. He had been a little wary when Nightmare had allowed him to join, but Shinichi was a great addition to their group. Just like how KID was a favorite in the show, Night Baron was beloved on the fair grounds, patching up wounded relationships and speaking to dead relatives.

He once asked Shinichi why he wasn't a detective. With his skills, criminals would surrender at the sound of his name. Shinichi had confessed that he had been one, once. But all the constant homicides had gotten to him and Shinichi had decided to use his abilities for making people happy. Though why he chose a carnival psychic, Kaito didn't know.

Tilting his head to the side, Kaito sighed as he examined the psychic's ass from a distance. Damn, that was one fine booty… His eyes narrowed and a lazy smirk spread across his face. He was going to make Shinichi _his._


	23. Chapter 23 Corpse Groom

**Kaishin Drabble 23**

 **Prompts: Corpse Bride AU, Zombie Kaito**

Shinichi sighed as he stumbled through the woods. Oh, this wasn't how this day was to go. "It really shouldn't be all that difficult," he said to himself. "It's just a few simple vows. With this hand, I will take your wine—no. With this hand, I will cup your—NO!" Shinichi slapped his face, trying to suppress his blush.

He trotted further into the forest, the night getting colder and darker as crows filled the trees above him. "With this candle, I will…I will…I will set your mother on fire." He collapsed down onto a stump. "Oh, it's no use." Reaching into his suit jacket, Shinichi took out the ring and the rose he had taken from the Hakuba mansion. The red bloom was the only color in a dull world. He sniffed and remembered her, the woman he was being forced to wed.

Standing straight, Shinichi began to recite his vows. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." He flicked the ring up in the air and caught it smoothly.

A smile slowly grew across his face. This was it. He was finally going to be able to recite all his vows without messing up! Shinichi broke off a branch from a dead tree and touched its tip to another. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring…"

Shinichi kneeled in front of a root sticking out of the ground that looked eerily like a hand. He continued at a whisper. "With this ring…I ask you to be mine." He grasped the branch softly and slid the ring on.

The wind picked up and crows cawed above him. Looking up, Shinichi saw that the trees were full of them, all staring—no, glaring right at him. He was about to get up when—

Something grabbed his hand.

The root—did it look like a skeleton hand before!? It didn't look like a skeleton hand before!—had a tight grip on his wrist and began pulling him into the ground. The crows swarmed as Shinichi tried to pull his arm out. It was difficult; its hand was digging into skin and it felt like his arm was going to pop out of its joint.

Finally, Shinichi managed to set free…by pulling the skeleton arm out of its hole. He shook off the limb and watched in horrified awe as a man in white pulled himself out of the ground. He was wearing the remains of a suit, dirty and yellow with age. Part of his pant leg was ripped off, revealing a skeletal leg. A tall top hat adorned his brown-locked head and the moonlight shined from behind him like a halo. He looked at Shinichi and Shinichi saw a face not dissimilar to his own, only wider and with purple, ethereal eyes. The grey skinned corpse opened its mouth and said one thing: "I do."

Shinichi bolted. He could sense it following him as he dashed through the woods. Terror was all he felt. Shinichi nearly slipped several times, but kept managing to keep running as branches ripped at his suit until he came to the town bridge. Crows swarmed him and Shinichi ducked.

Whirling around, Shinichi saw…nothing. There was nothing behind him. He sighed in relief and took a step back. Then another, straight into a cold, hard chest. Frozen fingers brushed his arms as he whirled around in fear, facing the corpse up close. Shinichi backed away and the zombie was with him step by step until he was backed up against the wall.

The corpse smiled mischievously. He reached up to cup Shinichi's face with a torn-gloved hand. "I may now kiss the bride." He leaned in and pressed their lips together, joining them.

Forever.


	24. Chapter 24 Love Like Woe

**Kaishin Drabble 24**

 **Prompts: Magical Pandora Kaishin baby**

It was supposed to be a normal heist.

Nakamori was yelling, the task force was incompetent as usual, Kaito got the gem—not Pandora—and then he was to escape from the roof in a majestic fashion to wow his fans chanting below. The only difference was that Meitantei had watched, fresh from his time as Tantei-kun and capturing the Black Organization. He had stayed out of the heist itself, which Kaito chalked up to him still being weak from transforming into an adult. In retrospect, Kaito should have known that was wrong.

When Kaito climbed up to the roof, Shinichi was waiting for him. Kaito hid his surprise and greeted the detective. "Meitantei! And here I was thinking that you weren't going to join in the fun!"

"I'm not here to capture you, KID."

"Oh? That's new."

Meitantei sighed and his shoulders sagged. "I wanted to thank you. You stole the information about APTX 4869 so I could get my body back. You're the reason why I'm back. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Kaito looked out over the city with his back to the detective, hoping Shinichi didn't see his blush. He had stolen the information on impulse after seeing two suspicious men at one of his heists. When he had discovered what the flash drive had contained, how could he have kept the knowledge to himself? "You're welcome, Meitantei, but there is no need for thanks."

"I am still in your debt, however." Kaito gazed at Shinichi from over his shoulder. "I wish to help you."

He smirked. "Something tells me you wouldn't be comfortable working on the wrong side of the law, Meitantei. The sentiment is appreciated though."

"You're looking for a jewel." Kaito didn't answer. "You're always returning the ones you steal with a note saying "this is not the gem I'm looking for." Plus, whenever you steal a jewel, you hold it up to the moonlight. So, whatever you're looking for reacts in some way to the moon."

Kaito faked a laugh and clapped while his eyes scanned the nearby rooftops, searching desperately for any sign that they were alone and not being watched. Though Meitantei may have destroyed the Black Organization, he didn't capture Snake and his men, who were part of a different group. He had never thought that Tokyo was big enough for _2_ evil organizations, but apparently it was. "Impressive deductions as usual, Meitantei. What else can you figure out?"

Kaito was expecting something obvious, like how he was really the second Kaitou KID or something (seriously, how has no one figured that out yet!? It was pretty obvious!). However, he wasn't expecting, "The jewel you're looking for glows."

Frozen in place, Kaito's mind raced. How in the world did Shinichi come to that conclusion!? It wasn't a rational one, nothing Kaito had said or done ever gave any indication that the gem he was looking for, Pandora, would glow in the moonlight. It would make more sense if he assumed that it just changed color. No one knew that it glowed, except…

A hand wrapped around his card gun. No, no Meitantei wasn't with Snake; he wouldn't care about the man's frantic search for immortality. Besides, Shinichi was good. He'd never be on the same side as murderers.

But was this really Meitantei? This could be an imposter, an actor replacing him to trick information out of Kaito. The real Meitantei could be dead and buried already, or worse, kidnapped and being tortured by Snake. His stomach turned at the thought of Shinichi, still so weak or maybe even still as Conan, screaming and crying as they did despicable things to him.

"How could you possibly know that?" Kaito whispered, his back still towards the potential enemy as he readied himself for a fight.

"Turn and see."

He did so and a red glow washed over his face. Held up to the moonlight was a blue jewel the size of a golf ball. At least, Kaito thought it was blue; it was hard to tell when the red glow coming from the center of it was staining the gem purple. Kaito couldn't take his eyes from it.

This was it. This was…Pandora. "How…?"

Shinichi smiled and the red light faded as he held it out to Kaito. "The old KID gave it to my father to protect many years ago. He said it would be disastrous if certain people got their hands on it. Dad didn't understand at the time, but when the old KID disappeared, and then you showed up, we finally understood… You're trying to find the people who killed him, aren't you? So you can't be one of the people we were warned about. You disserve to have it, KID."

A hysterical laugh bubbled up from Kaito's lips. All this time… After all this time, his father's final magic trick has finally come to light. It was even better than when Dad had revealed Kaitou KID to him 8 years after his death. He hid the ultimate secret with the people least likely to be considered, so unlikely that even his mom or Jii wouldn't have thought of it.

Hesitantly, Kaito took off his gloves and reached for Pandora. He wanted to touch it with his own hands, as irrational as it was. Then again, no one could claim that KID could be considered rational…

His hand closed over the gem, brushing Shinichi's. Meitantei tried to take his hand back, but couldn't. His hand stuck to the jewel and the jewel to Kaito. Shinichi looked at him, annoyed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"  
Pandora began to glow, white light filtering through their fingers. The wind swirled ominously around them. Trying to unstick his hand, Kaito yanked hard enough to pull Shinichi off his feet and against Kaito's chest. Shinichi's blushing face looked up at him for a moment, unhindered from his hat's shadow at such close distance, before Pandora exploded.

The two were thrown back by the force of the explosion, neither thankfully falling off the roof. Kaito groaned. Rubbing his head, he stared at his unharmed hand. He looked across the roof to check on Shinichi, but something far more prominent now occupied the space they'd been ejected from.

"Is that…a baby?"

 **A/N: I'm trying to make this its own story, but I'm having trouble thinking of a plot for it. Any ideas would help.**


	25. Chapter 25 PIRATES

**Kaishin Drabble 25**

 **Tumblr Prompts: Pirate AU, "I've been needing a new cabin boy to warm my bed."**

Shinichi Kudo was a fearless pirate hunter, trained by the famous Yusaku Kudo, hired by the British navy. The aloof captain was well respected in his field and admired by people all over the world.

KID, on the other hand, preferred to be called a liberator of precious items on the high seas. The pirate was nigh impossible to catch even for Kudo, but that didn't stop him from trying. The two and their respective crews had battled time and time again, usually resulting in massive damage to their ships but never any loss of life. Each battle was always considered a draw.

Until today.

Shinichi watched helplessly as his ship went down. He tried to go in after it—a captain should go down with his ship—but two of KID's goons held him tight aboard KID's ship, _Pandora_. His crew…his crew was tied to _Pandora's_ main mast, far from where Shinichi had been forced into submission. He was useless.

The sound of clicking boots on wood stole Shinichi's attention from his sinking ship. There was KID, clicking his way down the stairs in his pure white suit and white, 3-cornered hate. As usual to their confrontations, the pirate king wore an eye mask that did nothing to hide his purple irises from view. "Well, well, well…" he practically purred. "Look what the tide brought in."

"…Was that seriously the only thing you could think of?" Shinichi mocked. "How clichéd. You'd think that the infamous Captain KID could come up with better lines."

KID pursed his lips, looking down his nose at Shinichi, and snapped his fingers. One of the thugs holding him punched Shinichi in the stomach.

Shinichi doubled over, a scream barely held in. KID tsked disappointedly. "Really, Kudo? And here I thought you'd be able to be able to hold your tongue better since the lives of your crew are in the palm of my hand."

"You've…never killed…before…"

"Things change, Shin-chan." KID grabbed Shinichi's chin and leaned in uncomfortably close. "What was it that you called me last time? 'A hopeless bastard that would steal the air from your lungs?' Is that what you think?"

"You…You're doing this just because of a stupid insult!? You're insane!"

"Probably. I think it's time you remembered who wears the pants in our relationship." He pinched Shinichi's cheek.

Shinichi jerked away. "We don't _have_ a relationship!"

KID turned to his crew. "Put the prisoners in the brig!" He ordered. "But lock Kudo in my quarters. I've been needing a new cabin boy…" He leered at Shinichi. "And this one would look quite fine in my bed."

 **A/N: Barely avoided tying Shinichi up again… *sweat drop***


	26. Chapter 26 Hoggie-warts

**Kaishin Drabble 26**

 **Prompts: Hogwarts AU, Dialogue only, Ravenclaw Shinichi, Hufflepuff Kaito**

"I seriously hate you right now!"

"Just keep your head down and run!"

"Seriously, we are about to die and the first spell you think to use is Riddikulus!?"

"I panicked, okay!?"

"Panicked!? You regularly confront murderers for a living, Shinichi, how could you have panicked!?"

"Murderers and serial killers are completely different from Death Eaters, Kaito! Reducto!"

"Gah! Damn Mudbloods—"

"Anteoculatia! How exactly is this different!?"

"Most murderers usually just confess when I catch them! These guys are actually trying to kill us!"

"Jesus, Shin-chan—Herbifors! Can't you people see that we're talking!? Shooting killing curses is considered rude in this country! Shinichi, we have to get you a better job."

"No I'm not helping you steal the crown jewels!"

"Oh, come on! Please?"

"Stupify! I said no—Shit! A dead end!"

"Not for me it isn't!"

"No, wait, Kaito, not out the windoo _oooooowwww_!"

"Ha! Whoo-hoo!"

"I hate you, Kurobaaaaaa!"

"Arresto Momentum!"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"I want an apology."

"You'll get one when you stop trying to get me killed."

"I love you too, Shin-chan."

 **A/N: Anteoculatia is a hex that turns a person's hair into antlers. Herbifors causes flowers to sprout from the victim.**


	27. Chapter 27 Prince(ss) Shinichi

**Kaishin Drabble 27**

 **Prompts: Prince(ss) Shinichi, Stupid Parents, Kaito's a Little Shit as Always**

Shinichi could feel KID's eyes on him as he dished out two servings of stew. He couldn't keep a small smile off his face. Someone was here! He was around someone who wasn't family. It was…exhilarating. It wasn't like how it was when Ran or Lupin were visiting. It was…different. Different and so much better.

He placed a bowl in front of KID, who was sitting at Shinichi's modest dining table. Shinichi sat opposite of him. "Thank you, Your Highness." The thief said.

"Please, call me Shinichi," came the immediate reply. He wasn't anyone's Highness.

KID looked around the kitchen. Shinichi knew what he'd see. There in the corner was the old, cobbled together kitchenette. A worn, hand-woven mat covered the stone floor and the table was obviously hand carved. On the wooden door frame were notches indicating how much he had grown each year. "You've been here for a long time, haven't you?"

"For as long as I can remember." Shinichi answered. "I'm trapped here until a "brave young princess" enters the tower and breaks the spell."

"…Dear God, that sounds horrible."

Shinichi hummed and sipped his stew. "I'm glad you agree."

"What kind of parents could do that to their own son!?"

"Obviously bad ones. There's no need to be angry for me though. I'm actually content that they didn't raise me. Who knows how messed up I could have become if they did." He smiled and KID returned the gesture before trying his stew. The thief's eyebrows rose slightly. Shinichi smirked. At least his cooking was impressive, if nothing else. "I never asked, but what did you steal from the King and Queen? It must have been something important if you had to climb a 60 foot tower."

"I-well, uh…" KID rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Shinichi waited as the thief coughed and glanced away. "I…sort of, maybe…" He mumbled something in a quiet voice.

"What did you say?"

"I…kind of stole… _your_ crown?" He winced and placed a drawstring bag on the table. It clinked slightly.

Shinichi burst out laughing. "That's…that's _brilliant_." He wheezed while trying to regain his breath. "Absolutely amazing."

KID grinned cockily. "Glad you think so, Hime-chan!"

"Don't call me that. Just because I'm allowing you to stay doesn't mean you can throw politeness out the window."

"Aw, but you're such a nice princess! Allowing a poor traveler to stay in your majestic home!"

"I'm already regretting letting you stay here. Can't you just shut up and eat?"

"Nope!"


	28. Chapter 28 Shinichi Lupin 4

**Kaishin Drabble 28**

 **Prompts: Shinichi Lupin 4, Everyone thinks Kaito is 40, Shinichi is a Screamer, Off Screen Sex**

Lupin the III always considered himself a very accepting man. He had to be in his particular profession. He believed in ghosts. He had broken into the most secure locations on the planet. So he was pretty calm at the realization that his son was gay.

"Ah! Harder!"

His eye twitched. Well, mostly.

Fujiko and Jigen glared at him from the couch while Goemon sat indifferently on the floor. "So, we're just going to pretend this isn't happening?" Jigen asked.

Lupin shrugged. "He's 17. This was bound to happen eventually."

"Shinichi having sex with a strange man was going to happen eventually!?"

"He's a teenager! He's needs sexual exploration sometime! Do you really think he'd be comfortable enough to stay at college for a year and experiment there? We can barely get him out of his room excluding heists."

"That does bring up an interesting question," Fujiko said, pointedly ignoring the repeated thudding and moans above them. "Where did he even find a lover to begin with?"

Lupin thought about it. The only time Shinichi had been out of the safe house to his knowledge was…when he…

"Oh, KID! There!"

He and Jigen exchanged a horrified glance. No way. He had to have misheard. There was no way Shinichi had hooked up with Kaitou KID of all people. He was at least 40 years old for Christ's sake—

"Oh yes! Oh yes, yes, there! K-KID!"

They bolted up the stairs. That…that _pedophile_ was with his _son_!? He'd kill him. "Shinichi!" Lupin tried to bust through his son's door, but the lock easily stopped him. Jigen shoved him away and shot two rounds into the doorknob. He kicked open the door and—

The floor rose up from under them and Lupin found himself trapped in a net with Jigen. The bed was empty but was hooked up to a small machine that kept banging it into the wall. A small speaker was nestled in the middle of a mound of pillows and it was the one making all the…erotic noise.

Taped to the wall close to their heads was a note. "Dear Lupin-san and company, I have stolen the lovely maiden, Shinichi. In light of certain events, if you wish for him to return to you, you must find our location with the clues I have left for you. The one and only, Kaitou KID," Lupin read out loud, his anger growing with every word. Wait, was that a small postscript…? "PS, as I have implied with this distraction, Shinichi's virginity will not remain intact— _KID_!"

 **~KD~**

Kaito snickered as he watched Lupin's enraged struggling from the screen of his Ipad. "Dumbass…" he muttered as he closed out of the surveillance app. It wouldn't be good for Shinichi to see him laughing at his dads when he returned from the train's bathroom.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat. This trip to the hot springs was possibly his best idea yet.


	29. Chapter 29 The Gem of my Heart 2

**Kaishin Drabble 29**

 **Prompts: Another Gem AU, Fusion**

Steven peeked over the side of counter to look at Shinichi. Shinichi knew he was looking at him, but decided not to call him out and continued to make lunch. Steven seemed deep in thought and the last thing Shinichi wanted was for him to lose it because he was interrupted. Plus, asking seemed pushy. "Hey, Shinichi?"

"Yes, Steven?" Shinichi placed a peanut-butter-and-marshmallow-fluff sandwich in front of the boy.

Steven refused to look at him, preferring to play with his napkin. "You…love Kaito a lot, don't you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, with all my heart. Why do you ask?"

"But…I was just wondering…why don't you fuse?"

His jaw dropped. "Eh?"

"It's just…Ruby and Sapphire are always fused…and Kaito loves you so much…I just thought you'd want to be together…"

Shinichi smiled and placed a hand on the half-gem's shoulder. "Steven, Kaito and I love each other very much. Us not fusing has nothing to do with that." He ran a hand through his hair. How was he going to phrase this in a child-friendly way? "On Homeworld, Onyxes are like…police officers. We are sent after gems who disobey Homeworld and are tasked with bringing them to trial. Much like the rest of Homeworld, Onyxes believe that fusing is unnatural and disgusting, but to an even greater extent. During training, if we even mention fusing, we were punished immediately. Kaito knows this and doesn't pressure me into doing it."

"So did you ever fuse?" Steven asked through a bite of his sandwich.

"Eventually," Shinichi said as he leaned up against the counter. "Moonstones are like clowns there and Kaito hated how the other gems treated him, so he ran away to Earth. A young Onyx named Conan who was still in training and myself were sent to capture him."

"And they never managed to do it." Shinichi eeped as Kaito wrapped his arms around his waist. "I was unstoppable, uncatchable. No one could defeat me!"

"Unfortunately, yes, we couldn't catch you. But spending all our time trying to get you had consequences. Do to our lack of contact, Homeworld thought that…we had defected. So they send a Jasper to remove us."

Steven's face was utterly heartbroken and Shinichi's chest hurt. "The Jasper got Conan before I could even do anything. Before she could get me too, Kaito rescued me. When I asked him why he saved me…"

"I said that I couldn't let such a beautiful gem be hurt," Kaito said, nuzzling Shinichi's hair. "Then I kissed him and we fused for the first time to defeat the Jasper."

Now Steven was crying. Shinichi hugged him. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry, Steven, don't cry… Would you like to see us fuse?" Steven nodded into his shoulder. "Okay, let's go outside. We're a bit big."

Soon, Steven stopped crying and the three of them were outside. Kaito swooped Shinichi up in his arms. "Ready, love?"

"As I'll ever be."

The two slowly went through the steps of the waltz, picking up speed as they went along. Suddenly, Kaito dipped Shinichi and brought him up for a kiss.

The two fused in a flash of bright white light and grew twice their size. The light burst out and there stood a white-and-black gem. He wore a cape with a suit and had four arms, three on his waist and one doing a victory pose. Kaito's moonstone was one eye and in the hollow of his throat was Shinichi's Onyx.

He crouched down in front of the awed Steven. "Hey there, kiddo! Name's Snowflake! Snowflake Obsidian!"

 **A/N: Snowflake is my baby. And I would have written about their first fusion instead of them talking about it, but…I didn't want to cry about killing Conan.**


	30. Chapter 30 The Force of Our Love 2

**Kaishin Drabble 30**

 **Prompts: "Another Star Wars AU!" Post Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Don't fall for it, Kaito's still an asshole**

Shinichi just laid there.

He couldn't move. Kaito's body pinned him to the bed. Kaito was asleep, worn out from their earlier…activities. Shinichi blushed. Kaito had collapsed on top of him, not even moving from his position, not even from somewhere…less than comfortable.

Sighing, Shinichi curled a hand around Kaito's waist as he stared up at the cell ceiling. He was desperately trying not to think. If he thought, then he'd remember the Jedi Code, and his Master, and how he was obliged to _kill_ Kaito—

Or he would think about Kaito. Sweet, innocent Kaito who would give him flowers picked from the Meditation Garden, who would smile and laugh even during a scolding, who would make Shinichi's heart flutter and beat like he was having a heart attack. He couldn't think about Kaito then because it would ultimately lead to thinking of Kaito _now,_ and he couldn't do that, eh couldn't, _oh gods he couldn't—_

Kaito whimpered in his sleep. His arms tightened around Shinichi's back and he let out a pitiful groan. "No…" he whispered, his voice broken, but still obviously asleep. "No, please…don't, please, I beg you!"  
Shinichi stayed painfully still as Kaito sobbed, suppressing his instinctive desire to comfort him. A nightmare. Did the sith even get nightmares? Kaito whined and Shinichi felt wet tears fall against his bare skin.

"Please…please, don't hurt Shinichi!" His breath froze. What? "Please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him! No! No, please! Stop! It hurts! Gods, it hurts! Shinichi! Shinichi, where are you!?"

A hand threaded into Kaito's hair as Shinichi stroked it, whispering comforting words into his ear. "Shh…it's okay, it's okay. No one is hurting you and no one will."

"Shin-chan?" the shattered voice replied and Shinichi tightened his hug. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm here, your Shin-chan is here. Don't cry. Please Kaito, don't cry, there's nothing wrong."

"No…" he moaned and squeezed Shinichi back. "There is something wrong! I'm wrong! I hurt you, I hurt you so bad, and now you'll _leave_ me—"

He couldn't take that heartbroken tone anymore. "Hush. I'm not going to leave you again."

"What?"

"I can't leave you again," Shinichi confessed. He wouldn't let go. He'd save Kaito, he had to. There was still good in him. He knew it. "I'll stay with you…as long as you want me."

"I'll always want you," Kaito proclaimed. "I love you."

"I…love you too, Kai."

Hugging the way they were, Shinichi never saw the devious smirk that grew across Kaito's face.


	31. Chapter 31 Kaitou Kat

**Kaishin Drabble 31**

 **Prompts: Kaitou Kat, Akako needs to leave shit ALONE, Akako gets outsmarted by a cat, basically the smart girl's version of the Little Mermaid**

Kaito yawned and stretched, waking up from his early afternoon nap. After working out the kinks in his body, he checked the time on the huge, grandfather clock. 2:50, just 30 minutes before his human usually came home from school. Just enough time for another bath.

He was very proud of his white fur. There were only a few black markings around his blue eyes, but the majority of Kaito's body was a purrfect white that he took great pains to keep clean. After all, being clean meant avoiding the Wire Brush of Doom, so despite whatever mischief Kaito had been up to before his human came home, Kaito always looked far too clean and innocent to be the culprit.

His human was wonderful. Shin-chan always played with him, gave the best scratchies, and didn't try to force feed him _f-finny things_ like Kaito's last human did. Kaito loved his Shin-chan. The only thing that would make him purrfect was if he spent more time at home and if he stopped bringing home those—

The front door opened. Kaito's ears perked up at the sound and his nose twitched at the scent of his Shin-chan, only to be assaulted by the stench of chemically-altered flowers. He rolled his eyes in disgust. Ugh. He brought home another _woman_.

Honestly, his human was so naive. Didn't he see that the female humans were only trying to use him!? The one with the lemon pies only wanted him for his money. The blonde one wanted him for his fame. Hell, even the Ran-human wanted to steal Shin-chan's attention away from him, but he tolerated her because she gave surprisingly good head scratchies.

Kaito leapt from the couch as Shin-chan and the woman entered the library. He wound himself around Shin-chan's legs and gazed up at him with his big, blue eyes, causing Shin-chan to smile and scratch his ears. "Hey, Kaito. Did you manage to behave today?" Kaito licked Shin-chan's fingers, hoping to taste a morsel of human food. "Of course you didn't. my notes are upstairs, Akako-san. I'll go get them."

When his human left, Kaito could properly glare at the red headed female who was in _his territory._ She smirked down at him, her red eyes gleaming. Kaito hissed.

"Well, aren't you a jealous little thing," she said. The woman reached down to pet him, so Kaito swiped at her hand. She laughed. "You're rather protective of Kudo-kun, aren't you?"

Kaito growled. Was she threatening his Shin-chan!? It sounded like she was. Oh, it was on.

Leaping from his crouch, Kaito attacked her leather boots, a common human weakness. He managed to claw a deep scratch in them before she kicked him off. She scowled down at him. "Annoying creature…" Kaito bared his fangs in return. "And here I was going to offer you the chance to be with Shinichi all the time."

His ears flicked up in interest. Be with Shin-chan…all the time? It seemed too good to be true.

The woman clasped her necklace and a red aura appeared around her. "How about a bet? I'll turn you human and if you can get a kiss from Shinichi in a week, then you can stay human, with him, forever. If you fail…he's _mine._ "

A chance…to be with Shin-chan? Kaito wanted it. So badly. But he couldn't risk losing Shin-chan to this woman. He was too important to Kaito. He couldn't let her win…

Hello loophole.

Kaito glared up at the witch and nodded. Her smirk grew.

And that was why when Shinichi returned with his English notes for Akako, he found a naked "neko-cosplayer" in his library. Said "cosplayer" then leaped at him and kissed him right on the mouth.

Hey, she never said the kiss had to be voluntary.


	32. Chapter 32 The Hands of Time

**Kaishin Drabble 32**

 **Prompts: Another Soulmate AU**

Shinichi knew his soulmate was going to be trouble the moment "playing pranks" appeared on his clock.

Everyone had a clock that corresponds to their soulmate. Usually the clock was on the inside of the left forearm, however it always moved if the arm was amputated in some way. Instead of numbers, the clock had words about the status of each person's soulmate with arrows that would point to how safe they were and what they were doing. When someone is born, the clock only read 3 words; "safe" and "in danger." As your soulmate discovers more things about themselves, more words would appear, describing their favorite things to do. And finally, when a person finally locks eyes with their soulmate, your clock would ding and the final words would appear, saying "with me."

The first words on Shinichi's clock, other than the original three, were "preforming magic tricks." Shinichi was only 4 at the time and he hadn't been…all that thrilled. He couldn't understand how someone could like preforming such simple tricks he could figure out in a couple minutes.

Until his dad took him to see a Kaitou KID heist. His opinion instantly changed.

His next set of words—"playing pranks"—had appeared when he was 9. Shinichi had been extremely worried for his soulmate. The arrows had stayed on "safe" for the past year, not moving to "magic tricks" even once. Just…saying there. Then one day, he felt his skin itch and there they were, with the arrow pointing to it. That was when Shinichi knew his soulmate would be fine.

It's been many years since then. Nothing new had appeared nor had he met his soulmate. Some nights, when the wind howled and thunder roared and he actually felt lonely, Shinichi considered finding his soulmate. It would be tedious, but worth it in the end.

But he never did. There was always something else, another murder, another kidnapping, another case that he had to solve. He had no idea where to start too. A lot of people probably preformed magic, or played pranks. And, while Shinichi would never admit it, Shinichi was scared. What was on his soulmate's clock to describe him? Shinichi had normal-ish things on his clock, but what kind of girl (or boy. Shinichi didn't care.) would want someone who put "solving homicides" on their arm?

Shinichi sighed, scratched his arm, and took another sip of his coffee. No, he should probably leave his soulmate alone. After all, who would want a corpse magnet as their soulmate?

He looked down and nearly choked. New words were forming on his clock. Shinichi couldn't stop a smile as a finger lightly ran over the arrow. What were they doing? Obviously something they loved and always would, otherwise it wouldn't appear here, but…

Two words formed. Just two, but what they said shocked Shinichi to the very core.

"Heisting,"

His coffee cup slipped from his fingers and shattered on the wood floor.


	33. Chapter 33 PIRATES 2

**Kaishin Drabble 33**

 **Prompts: PIRATES! 2, Shinichi is denser than a brick wall, Still tying up Shin-chan, Kaito the Pervert**

Shinichi was trying really hard to stay calm. He'd been in worse situations. He would get out of this.

However, it was hard to see how, especially after he was stripped of everything except of his underwear and his hands tied to the headboard.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. If he wasn't calm, he couldn't escape…or free his crew…or get them all off the _Pandora_ without a ship…

His head thudded against the pillow. This was _hopeless._

The cabin door opened soundlessly and KID stepped into the room. He was missing the majority of his white suit, dressed in a sack shirt and pants but still wearing his mask and that stupid tri-cornered hat until he took it off and hung it on the hat stand. KID stared at him with those unnerving eyes, not saying a word. Shinichi shivered.

KID stalked to him and dragged a finger up Shinichi's torso. He appeared amused. "Well, Captain Kudo, who knew you were hiding such a body underneath all that Navy apparel?"

Shinichi glared helplessly from the bed. "Let me go, KID!"

The pirate flashed him a Cheshire grin. "Now, why would I do that? Especially now that I have you right where I want you." Much to Shinichi's shock, KID crawled on top of him, KID's knees pushing apart his legs and a hand pressing on his chest. KID's other hand knotted in Shinichi's hair as the pirate leered. "You should have mentioned before that you wanted me to "steal the air from your lungs," then we could have avoided all this mischief."

Blue eyes widened with horror as Shinichi realized what was happening. KID…KID was going to kill him. It was the only explanation. He clenched his jaw in defiance. He wouldn't beg. Kudo's didn't beg to live.

KID took in the expression of Shinichi's face and did something unexpected. He groaned and pinched the bridged of his nose. "How?" he exclaimed, startling Shinichi. "How can you be one of the smartest men in the world, yet have no idea what I'm trying to do!?"

"You're…trying to kill me…?"  
"What!?" KID asked, offended. "No! God no! How did you get an attempt of murder from me seducing you!?"

Shinichi's brain broke. "You…what?"  
"Argh! I've been trying to court you for the past year, Kudo!" KID's hand pulled up Shinichi's head and pressed their lips together.

The world stopped. Shinichi could only feel KID's lips on his, moving slowly in the attempt to convey everything. All the anticipation, all the affection, all the _love…_ Slowly, Shinichi responded, pressing back tentatively and surprising KID so much that he sprung back, breaking their kiss. "Well…" Shinichi said. "You should have made that clear from the beginning."


	34. Chapter 34 Crossdressing Au

**Kaishin Drabble 34**

 **Prompts: Crossdressing AU, "Don't underestimate the power of red lipstick"**

"Ow! Knock it off, Kaito!"  
"Hold still! I'm not done yet." Kaito grabbed Shinichi's chin and tilted his head towards the light before viciously ripping out another eyebrow hair. Shinichi jerked in pain. "Don't be such a baby! Would you prefer if I waxed them?"

Shinichi shuttered in fear. "Hell no. but you already made me shave my legs with you. Is the plucking—ow!—really necessary?"

"It is if you want to be a convincing girl."

"I'm not the one who wants free drinks on ladies' night, dumbass!"

Kaito leaned back to inspect his work. "Hmm… Good enough."

"Thank God."

"Now time for the wig!" Kaito pulled a mass of hair out of who-knows-where and attacked. A few minutes of struggling later, Shinichi was trapped in his new, black hairpiece. Kaito smirked triumphantly.

Shinichi glared out from under his new bangs. "Kuroba, is this really necessary? We could just go as ourselves."

"Nonsense! We have the faces and figures to pass as women. We must use our superpower!" Kaito crawled into Shinichi's lap, making the detective squeak and blush. "Now for the most important part: makeup."

Kaito skillfully applied makeup to his boyfriend's face, softening his jaw and making his big, beautiful eyes even bigger with the help of eyeliner and mascara. Finally, Kaito took out a tube of his super-special, extra-sexy lipstick. "Okay, Shin-Shin, open your mouth into a little 'o'."

"Um…" Shinichi eyed it cautiously. The lipstick was a bright, fire-hydrant red and something that he was sure couldn't look good on him. "Can't we just use a pink or something?"

The thief pouted. "Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi. Don't underestimate the power of red lipstick." Suddenly, Kaito leered and whispered into Shinichi's ear. "Plus, don't you want to see how long it lasts? It's matte, so it should be able to survive a couple rounds of sex. And I want to see that lovely red wrapped around my—"

" _Stop_!" Shinichi eeped and his ears turned as red as the lipstick. " _P-Pervert_ …" he muttered, but opened his mouth obediently.

Smiling brightly, Kaito applied his makeup, getting up close and personal to get it on correctly. His Shinichi looked just lovely at this angle, but didn't he always? Done. Perfect. The two were suddenly engulfed in pink smoke and Shinichi found himself standing in front of the full length mirror, wearing a black, frilly dress. Kaito threw an arm around him, now in a halter top and miniskirt with hair extensions. Shinichi dragged his eyes away from his boyfriend's impressive rack to his own. "Couldn't you have done that to begin with?" Shinichi griped.

"And miss the way your face turned red? Never!" Kaito kissed Shinichi's cheek as the detective tried to pull down his dress. "Don't worry, love. We'll be the best looking lesbians in the club!"


	35. Chapter 35 The Mummy

**Kaishin Drabble 35**

 **Prompts: Egypt AU, A/B/O verse, Omega Shinichi, Prince Shinichi, Alpha Kaito, Bodyguard Kaito, Stolen from the Mummy Returns**

 **A/N: Kaito=Kakhent Shinichi=Sheshi**

The two men battled furiously in banquet hall for the amusement of the Pharaoh's court. One's saises rang out as they blocked the other's sword, each weapon thirsting for first blood. The men looked similar, both dressed in only a loin cloth and gold battle masks, but there were many differences besides their choice in weapon.

The one with the sais was slimmer with wiry muscles, the traditional build for the average Omega. However, he was tall, almost as tall as the Alpha he was fighting. Kohl black hair was slick with sweat and blue eyes glared out of the mask, staring into amused violet ones.

The sword-wielder fought just as furiously despite the fact that he had the advantage of bigger muscles and a longer weapon. His hair wasn't as dark as his opponent's and far messier.

The Omega swiped at the Alpha's throat with a sais, then spun into a kick. The Alpha took advantage of his unbalanced form to knock him to the ground, his sword cutting a thin line into the Omega's thigh. At the same time, the Omega pulled the other down with him while slicing into the muscle of the Alpha's shoulder. The two collapsed, the Alpha pinning the Omega to the group.

A warm laugh bubbled up from the Alpha's throat as he removed his mask. His face was all angles and high cheekbones with a wide jaw and a slim nose. "You did well, my prince. You're getting better all the time."

The Omega huffed and threw off his mask. His face was much the same as the other, only with softer features and bigger ears. "Get off me, Kakhent," he grumbled, a light flush across his cheeks. Kakhent got off and pulled him up.

"Bravo, bravo!" The Pharaoh called out from his throne, clapping. He rose and glided over to embrace his son. "My Sheshi, you have improved far farther than I could have ever hoped. I could think of no better person to reign after me once I pass into the Afterlife."

"You shouldn't say such morbid things, Father," Sheshi said. "Besides, I couldn't have excelled this far alone. I owe much to Kakhent, both for being my bodyguard and for being my teacher."

"Yes." The Pharaoh gazed upon Kakhent, who kept his head bowed in reverence. "Kakhent…it was wise of you to have chosen him."

Sheshi smiled brightly. "I learned from the best, Father. Mother was very wise."

 **A/N: I really want to make this in a full fan fiction, based off the Mummy. Maybe once I finish one of my crossovers.**


	36. Chapter 36 Evil Boyfriends 2

**Kaishin Drabble 36**

 **Prompts: Evil Boyfriends Part 2, Graphic descriptions of violence, major character dead, Crow! Shinichi**

Shinichi approached his bloody boyfriend, his bare feet slapping the floor loudly so he wouldn't startle him. Kaito turned and smiled brightly, as though his white suit wasn't stained crimson with the blood of that MI6 girl. They embraced and shared a short, sweet kiss. Shinichi pointedly ignored the quivering sack of meat tied to a chair as he caressed Kaito's cheek. "Did you have fun, love?"

Kaito grabbed his wrist and kissed the palm of Shinichi's hand. "Yes. I'm impressed by how long she lasted before she broke. Such a strong mind…shame you missed it."

He laughed. "Like you didn't video tape it for later." Shinichi pulled away to examine the future corpse of Agent Mouri. He raised an eyebrow. "This is a bit…excessive, don't you think?"

The girl was barely alive. Her teeth, nails, and eyes were piled up on a tray next to gory torture implements. All the bones in her hands and feet were broken and her thighs were covered in burns. Ran's torso was open like a frog being dissected, her organs visible and, from what Shinichi could remember from high school anatomy, rearranged.

"How is she still conscious?" Shinichi asked, amazed.

"Adrenaline shots," Kaito said, proud of himself. He rested his head on top of Shinichi's. "Like I said, a strong mind. I also think she fancied you, so she had to be punished."

"Ah." So that's what triggered such a horrible torture. Kaito got jealous again.

Unceremoniously, Shinichi grabbed a scalpel and slit Agent Mouri throat. Blood spurted across his face. He turned from the gurgling corpse to his pouting lover. "I thought you were going to take your time," Kaito whined. "You're sexy when you kill."

"It's no fun killing someone who thinks death is a release," Shinichi said, tossing the knife away. Kaito started to pepper his face with kisses, but Shinichi resisted. "No, stop it. I've still got to call Vermouth. Gin's been acting up again."

Kaito didn't stop. "Want me to talk to him?"

"Maybe if he gets to uncontrollable, but I can handle it for now. Seriously, knock it off and clean up this mess!"

"~No!"


	37. Chapter 37 Shinichi Lupin 5

**Kaishin Drabble 37**

 **Prompts: Shinichi Lupin 5, Stolen from Episode 1 of Lupin III (2015)**

Zenigata leaned back in the pew, a small smile on his face. The chapel was small, very minimalistic in design with only a few other people inside that he didn't recognize. He couldn't see Lupin or any of the others, so Zenigata could pretend he hadn't been invited here by the son of criminals.

Shinichi Lupin. Zenigata shoved his hands in his pockets. The boy wasn't a criminal, not really. They had no evidence of any wrong-doing; he was just Lupin's son. If he was that. The kid only showed up when he was 6, distracting Zenigata and his men while Lupin got away. He'd always been such a smart kid…

Piano music started and everyone stood as the doors to the chapel opened. Shinichi walked in, arms locked with—

 **~KD~**

" _KIIIIIDDDDD!"_

Hakuba winced at Nakamori's scream, but otherwise didn't react. The inspector had been like this for last day, since they received KID's latest… _notice_. One plane ride later and the inspector was even worse, racing through the streets of Paris so fast that other cars scattered out of their way.

He frowned. Despite everything, he'd never expected that Kaitou KID would ever get married to—

 **~KD~**

"Shinichi…" Lupin said, his grip on the steering wheel cracking the leather. Jigen sat in the passenger seat, loading his gun with a deadly glint in his eye. Lupin bared his teeth. "That pedophile's trying to steal our son."

KID was going to die—

 **~KD~**

—of happiness. He and his Shin-chan had reached the front of the chapel for their _wedding_. Shinichi looked beautiful in his black tux. Kaito had tucked a blue rose in his hair earlier and now that it was _just about to happen, it was finally happening,_ a slight blush dusted his face. Shinichi looked around. "Where's Dad and Papa?"

"They're a bit busy at the moment," Kaito admitted. "I didn't want them to try and stop this until it was too late. Don't worry; my mom's videotaping it for them once they decide to like me." Mom waved from where she was sitting next to Jii-san and Ruby Jones.

"Like that will ever happen…so, shall we get this over with? We already signed the paperwork at the _mairie._ "

Kaito kissed his love's hand. "We shall." He gestured for the pastor they'd convinced to marry them to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today…"

 **Notes: The mairie is the county office where couples sign the paperwork in France to get married. Couples are then allowed to have whatever kind of ceremony they like (not sure how Shinichi and Kaito got a pastor to marry them though…).**

 **Ruby Jones is there to because I loved how they were mirrors of each other in the MK1412 anime (both in the thievery business b/c of their fathers, annoying blond trying to catch them, etc.). I head canon that Kaito and Ruby kept in contact after that episode and she's helping him look for Pandora.**

 _ **Super Important Update!**_

 _ **Shinichi Lupin is now a standalone story! While it might take me a while to find a good place in the Lupin III anime to start and to get to any Kaishin, it will be continued. Please give it a read if you like sweet family stories and Shinichi being a smol.**_


	38. Chapter 38 Hands of Time 2

**Kaishin Drabble 38**

 **Prompts: Hands of Time 2**

Kaito desperately wanted to find his soulmate, because every time the clock hand tilted to "Danger," his heart skipped a beat.

It happened nearly _every day_ without fail. Why!? Why was his soulmate in danger so often!?

Nothing on Kaito's clock indicated that his soulmate should attract danger to them like flies to honey. Both "reading" and "soccer" were fairly common, safe hobbies for a person to have. Okay, so "solving mysteries" was a bit unique, but there were probably thousands of people who liked solving mysteries. While it might be threatening to his alter ego, Kaito was certain that he could keep his soulmate silent.

KID stole hearts all over the world. How hard would it be to gain the only one that belonged to him?

He raced through the crowd, trying to find Aoko. His heart still beat fast with adrenaline, but Kaito's poker face skillfully hid any evidence of it. A crazed smile threatened to break free. That heist…God, had he ever had a heist so exhilarating before!?

As Kaito offered Aoko a rose and repeated the words he said at their first meeting, he kept one eye on the helicopter circling the area, looking for a spot to land as the police cleared an area of people. Inside that helicopter…someone had predicted his every move. Even after he started improvising, the detective had kept up with him and challenged him, something not even Hakuba could do. The helicopter landed and the blades were slowly coming to a stop.

Soon, so soon his newest rival would walk out, no doubt boasting loudly about how he almost caught the infamous Kaitou KID—

A teen exited the aircraft and Kaito's breath caught in his throat. That teen…even from this distance, it was like looking into a mirror. Kaito couldn't take his eyes off him. His mental rival…his greatest challenge…was his carbon copy?

A smirk twisted his lips before vanishing. It was like fate had designed them to be reflections of each other in every way. How…fascinating.

Suddenly, the teen's eyes snapped across the crowd to Kaito's own and he heard the last thing he'd expected. The sharp trilling of his clock as its golden arrow pointed up at "with me" for the first time.

Shock broke through his poker face. Him? His soulmate was his rival? Kaito took a step forward, never breaking eye contact, and the teen took one back. Then another. Then the crowd swallowed him up.

Kaito's soulmate…had run from him?


	39. Chapter 39 Gone or not, youre still here

**Kaishin Drabble 39**

 **Prompts: Computer Program Shinichi, Angst, Kill me**

Kaitou KID crouched on a shadowed roof top, only a few buildings away from his next heist. On the ground in front of him was a laptop, opened to the feeds of the security cameras all throughout the skyscraper. Kaito studied the rooms. "Shin-chan, put the cameras in room E4 and Hallway E12 on loop. I'll make my entrance there.

"Yes, KID-sama," replied the AI, instantly doing what Kaito asked.

A small, melancholy smile flickered across his face. "Thanks, Shin-chan. You're the best."

Later, after the successful retrieval of his jewel of choice (not Pandora), Kaito had returned to the KID cave with Jii in tow. There he had continued to work on his next project, one that would surpass all his accomplishments as KID.

"Young Master…" Kaito looked up from his project at Jii and flipped back his wielding mask.  
"Yeah, Jii?"

Jii fiddled with his hands, obviously uncomfortable. "Chikrage-sama and I have been talking about your project…and about Shinichi-san…"

"And?" Jii flinched at the accusatory tone.

"And we've come to the conclusion…it's unhealthy. You need to let go—"

"And _what_ gives _you_ the right to lecture me on what's healthy?" Kaito asked, glaring at his assistant.

"We worry—"

"I don't need your concern!" He snapped. "Now, unless you've found another jewel that could be Pandora, _**get out**_."

Jii looked like he wanted to argue, but closed his mouth and left. Kaito sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't wanted to yell at Jii, but…he didn't understand. He _couldn't_ understand.

"Kuroba-sama? Is there something wrong?"

Despite himself, a smile rose on his lips. "I'm fine, tantei-kun. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kaito when we're not working?"

A static-filled sigh came from the speaker beside him. "Always once more as usual, sir."

"What's the matter, Shin-chan?" Kaito asked, picking up his blowtorch. "You sound weird."

"Sir…" the AI trailed off, uncharacteristically hesitant. Kaito put down his tools. "You do understand that I am not Kudo Shinichi, correct?"

Kaito felt like someone had stolen all the air from his lungs. Shinichi continued. "I understand that my vocal patterns and personality were based off of his, but he _is_ dead, sir. I found his obituary online—"

"Shut up!" Kaito screamed, glaring viciously at the computer that held Shinichi's code. " _Never_ mention that again!" he snarled, borderline hysteric. "He's not dead! _You're_ not dead! I don't ever want to hear you say that again!"

Shaking, Kaito gripped the edge of the table, staring down at the robotic copy of his tantei that he was trying to make, tears streaming down his face as he realized he'd never have _his_ Shinichi back.


	40. Chapter 40 Slice of Life

**Kaishin Drabble 40**

 **Prompts: Slice of Life, Kaito Needs to be Stopped**

Shinichi was walking through the kitchen to get his next cup of coffee when he saw that Kaito had finally added what he "needed" to the grocery list.

Ever since they'd started living together, Shinichi noticed a) they went through everything three times as fast, and b) they never remembered to buy everything. So whenever Shinichi created a grocery list, Kaito would steal it and add whatever he wanted.

Not that Shinichi bought most of it. Seriously, what was with that one time with the elephant!?

Shaking his head, Shinichi refilled his Sherlock mug and began to read Kaito's additions. He could already tell how this list was going to go when he read dry ice and kerosene.

With a sigh, he marked those two out. The next were fairly normal: nondairy creamer and duct tape. Those he put into the "maybe" category. Then there was Mentos and Diet Coke, to which Shinichi wrote next to them, "Not at the same time."

The next two were definite no's; no sane man would give Kaito a pvc pipe of _cannonballs_. What would he do with those anyway!? Did he want a pirate heist or something!? Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose and resisted the urge to warn Nakamori-Keibu.

…Wait, did that say entire cow? Shinichi looked closer. Yes, it did. Pre-slaughtered too. Where would they even put that? They barely had any freezer space to begin with!

Next on the list was "many, many candles." Shinichi thought carefully. Well, they were ether for a heist or for a romantic gesture. Spitefully, Shinichi wrote "you can have 4." That should be enough for any romance and if they were for a heist, then Kaito could buy them himself.

Shinichi continued down the list, crossing off copper wire, a chainsaw, and blowtorch. Then his eyes landed on the last item on the list.

His face paled. No. No way in hell. This was literally the worst idea.

He would never, ever buy Kaito series 1-12 of the Myth busters.


	41. Chapter 41 Private

**Kaishin Drabble 41**

 **Prompts: Private detective Shinichi, Maybe Clueless Kaito, Cuties**

Shinichi has resigned himself to stalking this innocent magician kid.

It all started with, as it always did, a case. A business man poisoned in the middle of the street, scaring the general population of citizens. Another detective had been around—Saguru Hakuba—resulting in the case being solved faster than usual and the distraught lover being dragged away by the police. Hakuba had then offered to buy him lunch.

It was during lunch when Hakuba sprung. He had hired Shinichi to figure out if a boy he was in class with, Kuroba Kaito of 2-B, was Kaitou KID, internationally wanted jewel thief.

He had taken the job with amusement. How could such a rational detective actually believe a teenager was a thief who started stealing 20 years ago? Plus the job was something far more usual for Ran's dad than himself. But still, he accepted. Shinichi was curious about Kuroba, the teen who convinced Hakuba he was thief.

Which led to now, a week later, as Shinichi watched Kuroba interact with his best friend, Nakamori Aoko, from across the café. Guilt welled in his chest. Kuroba was innocent—of being KID, not of being a prankster and chaos causer. Shinichi had tried to quit the job three times now, but Hakuba kept insisting he stay on until a KID heist or he got caught. Taking a sip of coffee, Shinichi resolutely decided that being a private detective was not for him. He'd stick to homicides, thank you very much!  
Glancing over at his stalkee, he nearly choked when violet eyes locked with his own. His cheeks flushing, Shinichi dropped his eyes to his coffee as thoughts frantically flew through his mind. He saw him. Did Kuroba recognize him!? Shinichi's disguises had been progressively getting worse per day (if Kuroba catches him, he's free to stop) but what would happen is the famous defective Shinichi Kudo was caught stalking someone!? He was only wearing glasses for goodness sake!  
Deep in his thoughts, Shinichi only noticed Kuroba had gotten up when a bright red rose flourished in front of his face. Blinking in surprise, Shinichi stared up at the grinning magician. "Hi! I'm Kuroba Kaito!"

Shinichi said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm C-Conan Edogawa." He immediately wanted to smack his head on the table, but instead took the flower from Kuroba.

He sat down across from Shinichi. "I noticed you looked a little lonely, Conan-kun. I hope you don't mind me a lunch companion."

"I-I'm alright," Shinichi stuttered, still not comprehending the situation. "I'm not keeping you away from anything, am I?"

Kuroba propped his head on his hand. "Nothing worth the regret of not spending lunch with such a cutie."

Shinichi's brain stopped working as his blush travelled up to his ears. "Eh?"

He smirked, staring affectionately at Shinichi. "So, what are you doing next Saturday?"

Shinichi was going to kill Hakuba.


	42. Chapter 42 Happy Birthday

**Kaishin Drabble 42**

 **Prompts: Getting Arrested Together, Happy Birthday Shinichi!**

"Well, this is a nice change of scenery."

Shinichi glared at his boyfriend. "It's a prison cell."

"I was being sarcastic," Kaito replied. "Honestly, the nerve of these people! You'd think they'd know better than to arrest the savior of the police force and his boyfriend."

"It might be because you're still in costume and they caught us making out at your heist."

Kaito glanced down at his body, seemingly surprised that he was still dressed as KID. Or perhaps he was looking at the heavy restraints locking his hands together. Shinichi couldn't tell. "Still, you'd think with all you've done that they'd let you off with just a slap on the wrist. But noooo, Hakuba had to be a duchebag and accuse you of being my assistant."

Sighing, Shinichi tried to work up a smile for his thief. "At least they haven't separated us."

"Yet," Kaito added darkly. He scooted over next to Shinichi and laid his head on his shoulder. "I just…I wanted you to have a good birthday."

"I know." Shinichi kissed the top of Kaito's head. "And I did. Just don't worry about it. I already called Ran's mother and she promised to get us out free. And if she can't…well, I suppose Kaitou KID will have to go on a world tour."

"Hmm?"

He rolled his eyes at Kaito's faux-innocent hum. "Don't you pretend that you didn't unlock those restraints the moment they left us in here."

With a laugh, Kaito freed his hands, wrapping an arm around his neck. Kaito nuzzled Shinichi's cheek. "Happy Birthday, Shin-chan."

"…Thanks, you crazy thief."

"You're welcome, my beautiful detective."


	43. Chapter 43 Black Magician

**Kaishin Drabble 43**

 **Prompts: Black Butler AU, Demon Kaito**

"Master, it is time to wake up."

Groaning, Shinichi peeled open his eyes to see his butler, Kaito, hovering inches from his face. The incubus gave him an innocent smile, offset by his glowing purple eyes. "Are you alright, Master? You seem rather…sore."

"And who's fault is that, asshole?" he rasped, sitting up. Kaito stood straight. "I hope you had a good meal last night."

His smile turned into a smirk. "Yes, I did. You're very delicious, _Master_."

Shinichi blushed violently, much to Kaito's joy. "M-Moron! Don't say things like that where others can hear!"

"So, you'd prefer I say such things when no others are awake, in the midst of passion—?"

A pillow smacked into the demon's face. "Shut up! What work do we have today?"

"Dance lessons this morning, My Lord." Kaito barely managed to refrain from growling. His Master was atrocious at dancing, but that harlot Mouri…putting her hands all over _his_ food source… One day Kaito swore he'd rip off her face. "In the afternoon you have a meeting with Earl Phantomhive regarding the cult in the north."

"Phantomhive…" Shinichi's muttered as Kaito handed him his morning coffee. "That's the child earl with a demon butler, correct?"

"Yes, Master. Sebastian Michalis is a Knight of Hell; it's extremely likely that he'll be able to sense what I am when we meet."

"And it's not like we can just let you stay home," Shinichi said in between sips. "Do you think he'll inform his master of you?"

"Perhaps. I tend to avoid Knights of Hell so I can't be sure."

"Very well. We'll have to take that chance."

Kaito eyed Shinichi's body as the young man consumed his breakfast. Last night's meal had been wonderful, but already he could feel the hunger pains and stirrings of desire creep back. Perhaps he could convince his Master that a quickie before dance lessons would be necessary…


	44. Chapter 44 I am You, but You're Not Me

**Kaishin Drabble 44**

 **Prompts: Clone AU, First Person PoV, Not Really Kaishin**

They tell me that my DNA was replicated incorrectly.

The scientists who constantly poke and prod me have no idea how it happened. The clone should be perfect, they tell the ones in charge, uncaring that the clone in question could hear them. I still remember being born, being pulled from my development pod confused, naked, and shaking. The first thing I recognized was the shocked faces of the scientists. They were expecting a 40-year-old man, not a teenaged boy.

If they'd had another blood sample, then I would have been killed. But they didn't and they were uneasy at wasting so much time and effort, so I wasn't, even though they make it very clear that I am defective.

The first things I was taught were physical. Walking, fighting, gymnastic, firing a gun, disarming alarms…all programed into my brain and beaten into me through training. I wasn't taught mental things, like talking, right away. Tools weren't supposed to talk.

She changed that.

The scientists are afraid of her. They call her Vermouth; I call her Mother. She taught me to speak, to think for myself, to analyze and deduce. To be alive. Whenever she was around, the scientists would scatter like… I don't know. Scientists? Were there other things that scattered?

Once he slipped and actually called her "Mother." He had flinched, expecting a beating, but she just smiled sadly and continued teaching me German.

Mother gave me a nickname. My real name is Experiment-S421, but she calls me "Shinichi." It feels like mine.

It's the only thing that's mine here.

I'm going to be assigned a mission soon. Mother speaks of it with excitement, but I'm more apprehensive. I know what my mission entails; I know how impossible it is. I know how many have already failed. I know the exact price of this failure.

I am Ex-S421, the clone of International Thief 1412, and I was created to kill and replace him.

And I find that I do not wish to do so.


	45. Chapter 45 Prince(ss) Shinichi 3

**Kaishin Drabble 45**

 **Prompts: Prince(ss) Shinichi 3**

KID the thief proved to be surprisingly good company. He told Shinichi all about his adventures, from stealing jewelry from the Queen's personal jewelry box to taunting the head of the guards, Nakamori. He apparently had some kind of rivalry with the King's head Warlock, Sugaru Hakuba, and regaled Shinichi with his tales of pranking the other. By nightfall, Heiji had returned and KID had stayed the night, only to be gone without so much as a note. His departure hurt Shinichi, who believed that they were becoming friends despite their disastrous first meeting.

He refrained from telling Ran or Heiji about his visitor. Heiji because the dragon had been stupid enough to be away from the tower for so long and didn't even notice KID sneaking away the next morning. Ran because…he didn't really know. No, that's wrong; he did know. He wanted something that was only his. Everything he had…everything had to be given or made for him. Nothing he owned had not once passed through the hands of others. For once he had just wanted something that was purely _his,_ that wasn't given or shared, but personal, something that no one else could experience. It was a childish desire, of course, but that didn't prevent Shinichi from keeping KID a secret. Besides, it wasn't like KID was ever going to come back.

Or at least, that's what Shinichi thought until KID showed up the next week. And then the week after that. And then again after that. Somehow KID managed to avoid arriving at times where Heiji or Ran were there, like he could sense them. But still he returned, time after time, with more stories and books and little trinkets that he had pick-pocketed off other thieves. He helped Shinichi design a pulley system that allowed KID to get to the top of the tower without climbing it and Shinichi cooked for him whenever the thief dropped by. And as time passed, Shinichi couldn't think of a life without him. Those days with KID became something else, something that broke the monotone life he had been living for all those years. Every time KID left, Shinichi found himself wishing harder and harder that he could climb down after him. But the barrier still prevented Shinichi from even sticking his head out the window.

Until one day, KID returned with a special book in his bag.

A _magic_ book.


	46. Chapter 46 Super to Me

**Kaishin Drabble 46**

 **Prompts: Superhero/Supervillain AU, Shinichi is so done, Kaito had KID trademarked, Oops I tied up Shin-chan again**

The Kaitou KID (TM), the menacing supervillain of Tokyo, had finally done it. He had finally captured his archnemesis, the superhero and super attractive Tantei-kun. KID cackled wildly as Tantei-kun watched, bored and tied to a chair. "Finally!" KID exclaimed. "Finally you are out of the way and the world can become mine!"

"Mm-hmm."

"No one will ever be able to stop me!"

"Neat."

"I want the world—no, the universe!—to tremble at my feet!"

"And I want some coffee, KID, and let me tell you, only one of these wishes is gonna be coming true."

KID blinked innocently at his captive. "What? Of course, I'd give you coffee. All you had to do was ask and swear your undying loyalty to me!"

Tantei-kun rolled his eyes and KID pouted. How rude! "You do know that there are more superheroes in the world than me, right? At least one of them is bound to stop you."

He tsked, disappointed. "I doubt that. I've already defeated the smartest superhero in the world. What are the others compared to you?"

"S-Smartest? Don't be idiotic."

"I'm not!" KID whined. "It's true. No one else could ever possibly keep up with my talent and insanity except for a total genius like you! Everyone else is a complete pushover compared to you!"

Tantei-kun looked away, a blush tinting his cheeks. KID thought he looked adorable, blushing and tied up. He'd have to take a picture off the security cameras. "A-Anyway, I can't be the smartest superhero if you've managed to capture me so easily. So there! You're wrong."

"Hmm…" Tantei-kun had a point. He wanted Tantei-kun to like him, but how could he do that when he couldn't even make Tantei-kun believe his complements? Unless… KID smirked. "Okay, Tantei-kun. I'm going to leave this room for about one, no two hours—"

"What?"

"—And when I get back, I'll be completely surprised that you've managed to escape. Okay? Okay." Ignoring his rival's incredulous expression, KID flourished his cape and strode out the door, a smile fixed to his face.


	47. Chapter47 You Can't Be Dressed Like That

**Kaishin Drabble 47**

 **Prompts: "You expect me to walk home with you dressed like that.", Dialogue only**

"No."

"Oh, come on Shin-chan!"

"No chance in hell."

"Please?"

"You expect me to walk home with you dressed like that? You're even more insane than I thought."

"It's just a dress, Tantei-kun!"

"That's a Sailor Scout outfit, Kaito."

"Technically it's Sailor Mercury."

"I don't care if it's 'technically' Sailor Hakuba, there's no way I'm allowing myself to be seen in public with you!"

"Well, these handcuffs say that you have no choice!"

"…Where did you get those?"

"Whoa, what's with that glare…"

"These are the handcuffs with no key, you _moron_! How the hell are we going to get out of these!?"

"Oh…Oops."

"I hate you."

"That's not what you were screaming last night~!"


	48. Chapter 48 Godly

**Kaishin Drabble 48**

 **Prompts: "You've finally created the world's first true A.I. Unfortunately it now sees you as it's god and is terrified of talking to you," Shinichi forgot to program Kaito with the knowledge that he's an AI**

[Systems booting]

[Running diagnostics]

[No problems detected]

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

[Auditory senses engaged.]

[Formulating response.]

"Yes."

The being in front of it [Human. Gender: Most likely male. Age: Mid-to-early twenties.] stared at it with the corners of his mouth curled up and his incisors showing [Smile: verb, to form one's features into a pleased, kind, or amused expression.]. He turned to the computer that was running next to him. "That's great! Looks like everything is running smoothly. My name is Shinichi; I'm the one who created you."

[Shinichi: Japanese; exact translation: one truth.]

[Updating database.]

[Formulating response.]

"Hello, Shinichi."

It watched as Shinichi clapped his hands, his eyes sparkling. His smile grew even bigger. "Your name is Kaito. Do you understand?"

[Kaito: Japanese; from the kanji 海 (kai) meaning "sea, ocean" combined with 翔 (to) meaning "soar, fly."]

"Yes. Hello, I am Kaito."

"Brilliant," Shinichi breathed. "You're going to do so many great things, Kaito. You wait right here; I'm going to grab some items to throw at you so I can test your reflexes."

As Shinichi left, Kaito found that his [External body scan complete: no obvious signs of breasts. Conclusion: probably male.] mind began to compute faster and faster, going through all the information contained in his database [Correction: memory.]. The faster his mind worked, the more Kaito didn't understand. Like how was he capable of complex thought already? Humans were created as tiny flesh bags [Correction: babies.] incapable of speaking or comprehending the world around him. Could he have forgotten? No, Shinichi clearly stated that he had created Kaito. But…if Shinichi created him, and he wasn't a baby, then…

Could Shinichi be a god?

[God: noun, 1. (in Christianity and other monotheistic religions) the creator and ruler of the universe and source of all moral authority; the Supreme Being. 2. (in certain other religions) a superhuman being or spirit worshiped as having power over nature or human fortunes; a deity.]

[Conclusion: based off all known information, Shinichi is god.]

[Correction: Shinichi is _Kaito's_ god.]

[Updating database.]

[Formulating response: panic.]

 **A/N: Okay, so I didn't really stick with the prompt, but I think this is a pretty good base for when I continue this.**


	49. Chapter 49 Miraculous

**Kaishin Drabble 49**

 **Prompts: Miraculous Ladybug AU, Chat Noir! Shinichi, Ladybug! Kaito, Puns**

"Well, well, well. Someone call the fire department because a pretty kitty's gotten stuck in a tree."

"Very funny, Ladybug," Shinichi replied, rolling his eyes. That was quite the feat considering how all the blood in his body had rushed to his head. "Do you mind getting me down from here? This stuff is starting to solidify."

Ladybug pouted. "Aw, come on, Chat. Can't I kiss the damsel in distress first?" He sauntered closer, his hips shaking enticingly as the red-and-black spandex clung to his form. Shinichi blushed and looked away. Ladybug was always like this; it didn't mean anything. It _certainly_ didn't mean that Ladybug liked him. "Besides, you look as snug as a bug!"

"No."

"What? Am I _bugging_ you?"

"Stop, _please_."

He laughed and with a twirl of his yo-yo, Shinichi was freed from the goop that trapped him in the tree. He, naturally, landed on all fours before getting straight to business. "The akuma went off in that direction. If we hurry, we'll be able to catch up to them before they—"

"You know, you could at least give me a "thank you very moth." It's only paw-lite."

Shinichi resisted the urge to slap his hand across his forehead. Why did he like this idiot again? "Can you pretend to be serious for just one day? Is that so hard?"

Ladybug crossed his arms, a sharp smirk stretched across his face. "Are you telling me not to _bee_ myself!? How cruel, Chat Noir!"

A silence fell over the two, the villain forgotten, as Ladybug smirked confidently in his apparent victory. With narrowed eyes, Shinichi replied with deadly precision. "Ladybug, why are you _pun_ -ishing me?"

The next two hours we're delightfully pun free as Ladybug tried and failed to think of an answer. Finally, after the akuma was purified did he say, "You win."


	50. Chapter 50 Super to Me 2

**Kaishin Drabble 50**

 **Prompts: "** **I'm a superhero, you're a supervillain, but we don't know each other's identities and we are actually best friends** **", Super to Me 2**

Shinichi groaned as he turned his key, unlocking the door to his apartment. God, everything hurt. After KID had left him to escape on his own, Shinichi had to dislocate his arm in order to get out of his bindings, then proceeded to crawl through the vents of KID's hideout for the next half hour until he escaped. The only good thing that came out of the situation was that the police now knew the location of KID's base, though Shinichi had no doubt that the villain had evacuated long before he had escaped.

The door opened, revealing a lit hallway. Shinichi almost groaned again, but managed to keep the sound from leaving his throat. Kaito was still up? Honestly, he swore that his roommate didn't need to sleep sometimes. Kaito probably thought something similar about him, given the usual time he returned from patrol was after midnight and Shinichi had to get up at 6 the next day for work. But tonight was definitely a night Shinichi wished that his best friend actually slept.

As Shinichi entered the living room, Kaito started to greet him only to stare. "Good God, Shinichi, what happened to your face?"

"Bad day at work." He said, having completely forgotten about the bruises KID had given him before his capture. Shinichi collapsed into the one free armchair. "I'll be fine in a day or so; how's your day been?"

Kaito gave him a concerned look, but dropped the subject. It wasn't the first time Shinichi had come home looking like death warmed over and, when Kaito looked like his face had been introduced to a nine-iron, Shinichi never asked where Kaito's injuries came from. "I think I messed up another chance with _him_ again."

A smile pulled at Shinichi's busted lip and he flinched. Ah, _him_. Kaito's mysterious crush that he only spoke of with pronouns. Kaito always sounded so happy when he spoke of _him_ , about how smart and sarcastic he was. And it didn't hurt that Shinichi found Kaito's usual failure of telling _him_ how he felt absolutely adorable. "What did you do this time? You did compliment him like I said, right?"

"I did!" Kaito whined. "But…I may have negated that by bringing up other people who he thought were smarter… And I did this when he was busy with other things, so he might hate me for interrupting him!"

"He'd be the stupidest person in the world if he hated you, Kaito," Shinichi assured his friend. "If anything, he was probably just annoyed that you interrupted him. Next time you should try to ask him out when all of his attention's on you, instead of keeping him from whatever he was doing. Maybe you could bring a gift next time to make up for inadvertently insulting him? Flowers in his favorite colors would probably be nice; I know I'd like them."

Kaito's internal lightbulb seemed to go off and he grinned, happiness restored. "I think I have an idea… Thanks, Shinichi!"

Three days later, Kaitou KID attacked the city with giant, man-eating flowers that were the same color of his supersuit.


	51. Chapter 51 Prince(ss) Shinichi 4

**Kaishin Drabble 51**

 **Prompts: Prince(ss) Shinichi 4, He's freeeeeee!**

His muscles burned as Shinichi hauled KID up on the rope pulley the two had created weeks before. Shinichi's body trembled with exhaustion—living in a tower didn't provide one with many workout opportunities—but his need for rest was triumphed by his excitement to see KID. KID had been missing for so long! Shinichi had been positive that the thief was captured by the palace guards and throw into jail…or worse, beheaded! But now here he was, dangling at the end of a rope like a snack for Heiji. Thank goodness the dragon was out hunting again.

With a final groan of effort, Shinichi dragged KID through the window and collapsed onto a rug. His arms were _burning_. Shinichi remained prone on the floor until a pair of arms scooped him up. He yelped. "Geeze, Hime-chan, you're exhausted after that? I was half-climbing the entire way up!"

His cheeks burned and Shinichi swatted KID's hand. "S-Shut up! S-Stupid thief…"

KID laughed as he deposited Shinichi onto the couch across from the window. "Stupid, am I? Would someone who's so stupid be able to find the answer to all your problems?"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

He smirked. "Oh, I did." With a dramatic flourish, KID reached into his seemingly endless knapsack and pulled out a book. It was gold, with thick, parchment pages and blue jewels dotting the cover. "May I present the Book of Runic Spells, curtesy of our friendly court wizard, Hakubastard."

As if in a trace, Shinichi reached out and touched it. "Did…you steal this?"

"Yep! Technically, I stole a dozen of his books—there were no titles on the outside, so I had to guess—but this was the only book that talked about permanent spells encompassing an area, which is what I think is the spell on your tower is."

"We can break the barrier," Shinichi whispered. KID nodded. "We can—how? Does it say how we can break it?"

Flipping to a page, Kaito held out a book and pointed to a picture of a bunch of squiggly lines. "These are runes. Each one means a different thing; it's basically a language. When they're drawn by a wizard, they basically become permanent spells. However, if we can destroy the runes, the spell comes down."

Shinichi stared at the lines, trying to figure out if he'd seen any of them in the tower. "I think…I've seen this one before." He pointed to one in the center of the page before standing. His breath sped up. They were going to do it. They were finally going to do it!

After a moment of suspense, Shinichi threw back the rug on the floor, revealing a decretive floor piece featuring that rune in the very center. "Is this…?"

"It is. We need to pry it up. If we can roll it out the window, its momentum will cause it to break when it hits the ground."

"…There's a crowbar in the kitchen."

It took a lot of work, but together they managed to pry up the rune stone and heave it out the window. KID stuck his head out to watch it shatter on the rocks below. His fingers trembling, Shinichi held his hand out, still expecting to touch the glass-like barrier.

He met open air.

An awed laugh bubbled up in his throat, like fine champagne. "I'm free," he whispered, barely able to contain his joy. "I can't believe it, I can finally leave."

A pair of arms wrapped around him. "What do you want to do now?" KID asked.

"I want to see everything the world has to offer," came the immediate reply.

"Then I'll show you." KID stood on the window, one end of the pulley tied around his waist and the other in his fist. He held out his free hand. "That is, if you'll let me?"

In that moment, Shinichi forgot. He forgot about Ran and Hattori, about his horrible parents, about the crushing loneliness he felt before KID. Shinichi smiled and grabbed KID's hand.

"I'd love that."

So KID pulled him out of the tower and repelled down with Shinichi in his arms.


	52. Chapter 52 The Mummy 2

**Kaishin Drabble 52**

 **Prompts: The Mummy 2, Omega Shinichi, Alpha Kaito**

 **Shinichi=Sheshi Kaito=Kakhent**

"My prince? Are you alright?"

Sheshi picked his head up from his lounge-bed and met the concerned, violet eyes of his bodyguard. A blush erupted across his face. He dropped his eyes to the fruit-laden tray in the other's hands, his stomach cramping painfully. "I'm fine, Kakhent. Just put the food down wherever," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

The tray was placed by his head as Kakhent sat on the floor beside him. "You should get some rest, my prince. Tomorrow's going to be very busy; you'll be meeting the suitors your father found for you for the entire day."

"And you're okay with that?" Sheshi looked at his bodyguard and Kakhent turned away, guilt written heavily across his face. "You're okay with another Alpha mating me?"

Kakhent flinched, a hand moving up to cover the slave brand burned onto his chest. "There's no use trying to fight. The Pharaoh's word is law. He may appreciate all that I've done to protect you, but not enough to allow me to forever be at your side."

His chest clenched. Sheshi placed a hand over it as if it could stop the pain. "So you won't even try? …Then perhaps my father is right not to let me mate such a coward."

Kakhent didn't answer as Sheshi drowned in guilt.

 **~KD~**

The next day started out bad and ended horrible. Not only was each suitor more obnoxious than the last, Kakhent refused to speak to him all day, causing him to spend more precious attention on the idiots trying to court him. They spoke of battles won and enemies killed as though such things would impress him. Sheshi would be far more impressed if any of them had won a battle without a single person dying, as Kakhent had once. He wished he could take back what he said to Kakhent. The man wasn't a coward and Sheshi would be overjoyed to be mated to him.

But choosing his mate just wasn't in the cards as long as he was the Pharaoh's son.

He had argued with his father about it during dinner. It had just been the two of them, not even servants allowed in. They'd argued for the entire meal, but in the end, Kakhent was right. His father's word was law. The Pharaoh would decide who would own Sheshi and then he'd be forced into heat—

His stomach suddenly clenched and pain shot through his body. A scream exploded. Or he'd suddenly go into heat now. Great.

The doors slammed open as Kakhent raced inside. "Sheshi!?" he shouted. The bodyguard rushed forward only to falter as the Heat-scent hit him. He stared as Sheshi squirmed with need on the floor. "Sheshi…"

"Kakhent!" Sheshi cried, trying to stand up against the pain and desire that coursed through his body. In the end, he only managed to crawl to his knees; he was trembling too hard for anything else. "Kakhent, please! I want you!"

"Sheshi…" A familiar hand rested on Sheshi's back and some of the tension bled out of the Omega. "You don't really… It's the heat talking…"

"You! It's always been you; I've always loved you, Kakhent!" The truth ran from his lips like wine into a goblet. "I'm so sorry, just love you, just want you, Kakhent, _**Kakhent**_!"

"Shh…" A kiss was placed on Sheshi's lips, silencing his wails. "Okay, okay. I love you too, my prince."

 **A/N: One day I will eventually write porn. Today is not that day.**


	53. Chapter 53 Love Like Woe 2

**Kaishin Drabble 53**

 **Prompts: Love Like Woe 2, Rei is adorable, Shinichi is a good mom**

Shinichi regularly returned home to the sound of laughter. The effect it had on him was instantons, especially after a rather gruesome murder. The stress would just melt off him, his muscles relaxing and a smile easing onto his face.

Locking the door behind him, Shinichi toed off his shoes and padded down the hall to the library, the source of the laughter. He peeked inside. What could those two be up to this time? He hoped it wasn't another impromptu magic show. The curtains wouldn't survive another assault.

He looked just in time to see Rei jump from the top of the desk onto the couch. Shinichi's heart skipped a beat. The space between the two wasn't large—a little more than half a meter—but he was far too young to be jumping on furniture without supervision! He was only four! Where the hell was Kaito!?  
Just as the thought crossed his mind, Kaito also leapt onto the couch. He landed uncomfortably close to Rei, but didn't step on him. Instead, Kaito swept Rei up in his arms, earning a squeal.

Truthfully, it was an adorable sight. But Shinichi didn't trust ether of them not to fall and hit their head, so he was to interrupt their shenanigans.

It was comical how their eyes widened when he entered the room. But while Kaito's were a confusing mix of guilt and amusement under a poker face, Rei's bright blue eyes were filled with a concerning amount of panic. "Mommy!" He screamed, reaching for him from Kaito's arms. The name had started as a joke for Kaito, back when they first got Rei. But then Rei began to call him that and their son was too stubborn to stop. "Mommy, you need to get on the couch! Hurry, hurry!"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Why do I need to do that?"

Rei's eyes bulged out of his head. "Because the floor is lava, Mommy! Daddy said so!"

Shinichi side-eyed Kaito, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Oh, so the floor's _lava_. He plucked Rei from Kaito's arms. "Don't worry, Rei. Mommies are lava proof. Daddies, on the other hand…touching lava means they get to sleep on the couch."


	54. Chapter 54 Hands of Time 3

**Kaishin Drabble 54**

 **Prompt: Hands of Time 3**

The library door slammed behind him, the wall shuttering from the force. Turning, Shinichi pressed his forehead against the wood. He was shaking, his body trembling and his hands pressed to his temples. His breathing shook as the tried—and failed—to hold together.

He'd run. He'd run from his soulmate. The thought was so _wrong_ , so _horrible_ , that his stomach rebelled, clenching and rolling. He hadn't wanted to! No, he hadn't wanted to, but he had. He had to keep his soulmate—Kaitou KID, his soulmate was _Kaitou KID_ —safe. He couldn't let anyone see his wrist and they couldn't _ever_ meet, because if someone saw his wrist and met KID…

The Carder vs Hope case of 1988 stated that the hobbies on a soulmate's wrist is valid evidence in court.

His hand brushed, almost lovingly, over the bandage covering his wrist. Shinichi hadn't expected this to happen, though hindsight told him that he probably should have. There had been a murder, Meguire had arrived, he solved it, and then, high on the elation of solving the mystery, he'd accepted Meguire's offer to help catch a thief.

And God, what a thief!

But God, what a price!

He unwound the bondage, revealing the words he had always longed to see, but now that they were there, he never wanted them to be used again. "With me," Shinichi whispered, running a thumb over the word.

"Yes, I am."

His heart skipped a beat and his clock's arrow clicked to the words he'd just spoken.

"Why did you run, Meitantei?"


	55. Chapter 55 Slice-of-Life (nsfw)

**Kaishin Drabble 55**

 **Prompts: Actual Smut!, Blindfolds, Bondage**

Shinichi took a deep breath, forcing his body to relax. This…this was new. Not surprising, really; he knew that Kaito had to have a suit kink at least, perhaps even voyeurism, but… The detective tested the scarves tying his hands to the headboard. He never would have expected bondage and blindfolds. It was…a lot to take in.

He jumped as a hand caressed his cheek. "Are you okay with this?" Kaito asked, his hand petting Shinichi's hair. "I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with, Shinichi." Shinichi nodded. "It needs to be verbal, Tantei-kun."

"I-I want this," Shinichi whispered before Kaito's lips crashed into his.

They battled for dominance, Kaito's lips hard and demanding Shinichi's submission. He took a moment to bite at Shinichi's lips before diving inside, swallowing a moan that tried to escape. Shinichi jerked against his restraints. He wanted to touch him! But the scarves held fast, leaving Shinichi at the mercy of Kaito's shameless body. Fingers tugged his hair while the others reached down to skim his bare stomach.

Overwhelmed, Shinichi broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath. Kaito's pants warmed Shinichi's ear as he asked, "Color?"

"Green," Shinichi murmured, bursts of color appearing behind his blindfold.

"Perfect." With that, Kaito descended onto his neck, licking and sucking his pulse point. Shinichi groaned at the sensation. His body trembled under Kaito, longing for the touch of his lover. Kaito's nails raked down Shinichi's chest, catching on his nipple. He hissed, body aching. "Do you have any idea," Kaito continued, leaving a trail of kisses down Shinichi's neck to his chest, "how beautiful you look right now? Laying under me, writhing, mine, _mine_."

"Kai!" He cried out as Kaito bit one of his nipples. His lover soothed it with a kiss. Shinichi's body throbbed with need, his back arching as Kaito continued to worship his body. "Kai-Kaito, please! Please, I need—" Kaito ground down on his cock, drawing out a scream.

"What is it, Shin-ich-i?" Kaito purred, sounding out his name. Shinichi could only whine in response, tilting his hips up to get more of that absent friction. "Now, now, I can't give you what you don't say—"

"Fuck me!" Shinichi demanded, spreading his legs for his thief. Kaito's hands stilled and Shinichi could only imagine the look of shock on his face. "Please, Kaito, I want you, I need you inside me! Stop the teasing and just take me!"

"So good…" Kaito whispered. A cap popped and seconds later, two lubed-up fingers began circling Shinichi's entrance. His hole twitched and he relished in the feeling as one slipped inside. The finger pumped in and out, opening him out and stroking the flames inside. Soon two more joined, each new digit stretching his insides even more for Kaito's cock. "Look at you, so ready for me, _Shinichi_." He could hear the smirk in Kaito's voice. "You're body wants me to go inside and make you full… do you want it too—?"

"I _just_ said I did, you _sadistic fuck_!" Shinichi snapped, unable to take it anymore. "Just get in me already, damn it!"

"As you command," Kaito teased, removing his fingers. Shinichi groaned at the loss, but soon something far bigger was slowly pushing in.

Kaito leisurely thrust into Shinichi until he was buried to the hilt. Shinichi squirmed under him, adjusting to the sudden fullness. He clenched around Kaito's thick cock, his mind blanking at the feeling. While waiting, Kaito's hands roamed, exploring the dips in his hips to soothing his abused wrists, Shinichi pliant under his ministrations. Finally, Kaito pulled out, only to slam brutally back inside.

Shinichi moaned brokenly as Kaito pounded into him, his unrelenting pace stimulating every nerve. Every cell felt like it was on fire as Shinichi yielded to his lover's fiery passion. He arched up, meeting Kaito's singled-minded thrusts with desperate abandon. His hole clenched with every plunge, trying to keep Kaito inside. He must look like a mess, his face flushed and his body covered in sweat. What did Kaito look like? God, why couldn't he _**see**_ —

"Ahh!"

"Found it," Kaito groaned, adjusting his aim to hit that spot again. Shinichi couldn't think—there was only Kaito, Kaito and that glorious, delicious _spot_. He mewled as Kaito picked up his pace, torturing him with merciless pleasure. A hand started to pet his hair and Shinichi leaned into it. "Shinichi, _Shinichi_ —" He could practically feel Kaito's smoldering gaze on him. Whimpering, his eyes rolled back into his head as a warm heat enveloped his member and Kaito ordered—

"Cum for me."

He came with a cry, his ass convulsing around Kaito's cock that still thrust inside. His seed spilled out onto his chest, landing as far up as his neck and face. Kaito released soon after, grabbing Shinichi close and cumming. Kaito slid out, prompting a shiver. Shinichi, exhausted after their frenzied coupling, allowed himself to be manhanded into Kaito's arms, his wrists now free. The blindfold thankfully slid off and Shinichi stared, dazed into Kaito's eyes. Kaito studied him before pressed an innocent kiss to his forehead. "Did you like it?" He asked, nuzzling Shinichi neck.

The detective nodded. "T-The scarves were nice," he said, his voice cracking from how loud he was earlier. "I…I don't like the blindfold very much. I want to see you." Kaito hummed, indicating that he'd heard as he cuddled closer. Shinichi absently batted at him. "Hey. Get up, we have to get clean."

"Just go to sleep, we'll get it in the morning."

Rolling his eyes, Shinichi consented, settling down in his thief's hold.


	56. Chapter 56 Deals of the Dead

**Kaishin Drabble 56**

 **Prompts: Shinigami Shinichi**

After that crash, his ribs had to be broken. So in total, that made several broken ribs, a shattered wrist, internal bleeding, one eye swelled shut, and what felt like a concussion. Kaito rose to his knees, fighting the dizziness trying to overcome him. His hang glider was shot to pieces around him, rain plunking off it, unable to sink into the fabric. It was a miracle that he hadn't been hit. But his fall, controlled as it had been, had left him with more injuries than any heist before. Hell, could he even walk?

"Wow, you look just like me!"

Kaito stiffened, increasing his pain. He hadn't heard anyone walking. That should have been impossible—the way the alley was shaped, the cement floor, the rain, all of those should have allowed him to hear if someone was sneaking up on him.

The man continued to make no sound as he circled the downed thief, revealing that he was dressed in a black suit, jacket missing and a bow tie snug against the hollow of his throat. A mess of dark bangs obscured his face. "Oh well," he said with a sigh. "It's too load your time has come… Kaito Kuroba."

A shutter ran through Kaito at the sound of his name. He…he had to keep the other man talking, stall until Jii-san could get here. "Oh? And how did you come to that conclusion, assassin-san?"

"Shinichi," the man corrected, crouching down in front of Kaito. "And I'm not an assassin. I'm what the Japanese call… a Shinigami."

What? No. no, that was impossible. This person, _Shinichi_ , was messing with him, he had to be. Shinigami weren't real—

The Death God continued, rubbing his forehead as he sighed. "Usually I wouldn't even be here; you would easily survive if you got to a hospital in time. But apparently you pissed off someone powerful, because their magic is making your injuries worse. I suspect you have a little over three minutes left before you succumb to your internal injuries."

Akako. It had to be. He had to stop her, had to live, but how!? "What can I do?" Shinichi tilted his head. "I-I want to live. What can I do in order to live!?"

"I'm not really supposed to do that…" He drawled, a smirk twitching up his mouth. Bastard! "The only way this witch is doing this is by making a deal with a demon. Hypothetically, if you make a better deal, if would cancel out hers."

"What do you want?"

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't have told me if you didn't already have something in mind," Kaito accused. "What do you want from me?"

"Pandora, specifically," Kaito's eye widened. Shinichi's smirk grew. "A jewel that grants immortality doesn't belong in the hands of mortals. It has yet to be used, but the comet's coming soon. If you steal Pandora and give it to us, I can make it so you cannot be killed by another mortal."

The pain in his chest had steadily grown into awful agony. He could barely think; was this a good deal? It would get rid of Pandora, but what was Shinichi leaving unsaid? "Tick tock, Kuroba," the reaper said. "30 seconds left. Do we have a deal?" He held out a hand, no expression on his shadowed face.

Kaito grabbed it. "Fine!" Instead of the handshake Kaito expected, Shinichi yanked him forward. Red eyes flashed, a pair of chapped lips brushed against his own, and everything went black.

 **~KD~**

Kaito shot up in bed, his breath leaving in shuttering pants. He pressed a hand to his chest as though it would calm his racing heart. Had… had it all been a just some twisted dream?

"Perhaps I was wrong in my assessment of your intelligence if you thought that was a dream."

 **This drabble was based off a picture by kakunotantei on Tumblr. I totally recommend ya'll following them, their art is wonderful**


	57. Chapter 57 Survive without You

**Kaishin Drabble 57**

 **Prompts: Apocalypse AU, Angst, Things Stolen from the Walking Dead**

Shinichi mindlessly weeded the Compound vegetable garden beside his fellow survivors. Sweat dripped down his forehead to his cheek, almost like a tear. "Shinichi." He flinched and looked up blankly to see Sonoko, her face contorted with worry. "Hattori and Sera's group are going to be back soon. Let's go meet up with them."

He stood without saying anything, following slightly behind her. It was still weird to have Sonoko worry about him even though it's been like that for the past few weeks. If it hadn't been for the Outbreak… if Ran hadn't… Well, Shinichi had always considered Sonoko caring about him a sign of the apocalypse; too bad it only happened after the real one.

The Outbreak started in America, quickly spreading to Europe and Asia through their airplane systems, wiping out massive chunks of the population. Within two weeks, the vast majority of the human population had been transformed into rotting, shambling zombies. Though Shinichi suspected that there wouldn't be many left in a month or so; whatever was causing the deceleration of the decay process wouldn't be affective anymore since most of the first-bitten were entering into the 4 stage of decomp, when the brain liquefies.

He, Sonoko, and Ran had hid at his house for a while. The mansion had tall walls and was nearly impossible to enter with the gate barricaded. Agasa and Ai had been lost during the first few days of the Outbreak, Shinichi's parents for all he knew were dead, and Kaito… they'd had a huge fight before everything had begun. He knew as much about Kaito's survival as he did about his parents. It had just been the three of them, trying to survive… until they'd been attacked on a supply run. Ran had sacrificed herself for them to get away. Eventually, Hattori and Sera found them and brought them back to the Compound, ironically an abandoned prison with a high stone fence around it. Slowly, they were rebuilding life here.

But Shinichi hasn't said a word since they lost Ran.

Sonoko waved at a boy passing a few meters away. "Hey, Kasako! Is the supply group back!?"

"Yeah!" Kasako exclaimed, seeming a lot happier than anyone in a zombie apocalypse had any right to be. "They even found some more survivors!"

"Really!?" Sonoko smiled, her hands clasped under her chin. "That's great! Isn't that great, Shinichi?" He nodded. Sonoko was still trying to make him talk, even after everything.

"I guess so," Kasako said with a shrug. "I'm surprised you didn't hear them coming up. Hattori and one of the new guys were arguing the entire way back. At least, that's what I heard."

She nodded. "Thanks for telling us." As Kasako ran off, she turned to Shinichi. "It doesn't really sound like Hattori to just argue with someone off the bat, especially after all that's happened. Maybe we know them?"

Shinichi shrugged. He doubted it. They didn't have a lot of mutual connections left.

They continued to walk to the supply building and began to understand what Kasako meant. There were two people yelling outside—one definitely Hattori, the other vaguely familiar—with one standing off to the side in the shadows, their shouting no doubt drawing any zombies in the area. They were yelling about…murders? Oh, please don't let Hattori be stupid enough to bring back a murderer he put away.

But no, they were talking about… a detective contest. The only one Shinichi could think of was the one he had with Hattori, but they couldn't be talking about that. The other man was familiar, blond hair and an English accent to his Japanese, while the third was drenched in shadow. Sonoko, having had enough of their noise, yelled, "Hey! Both of you shut up before you attract even more zombies here!"

Hattori was about to yell right back until he noticed who it was. "Oh! Sorry, Suzuki, Kudo—"

"Shinichi?"

The figure in the shade stepped into the light. Shinichi's eyes widened and tears welled. He stepped forward hesitantly, like the other would disappear if he moved too fast. Then, unable to hold back, Shinichi launched into his boyfriend's arms, silent sobs shaking his body as he pressed his face into the other's shoulder.

Kaito's hands clutched him to his body, a few tears running down his own face. Shinichi smiled into the fabric. He was home.


	58. Chapter 58 Akako fucks the Multiverse

**Kaishin Drabble 58**

 **Prompts: Hurt/Comfort, Crow! Kaito but not?, Akako fucks the Multiverse theory**

The first thing Kaito could hear was the beeping of his heart monitor. He groaned; well, at least he was still alive. What happened? His brow furrowed, the beeping picking up in speed. There was a warmth wrapped around his left hand, like someone was holding it, but that was impossible—no one in the Organization willingly touched him and everyone else was dead. But as long as he kept his eyes closed, he could pretend it was Shinichi.

Various parts of his body ached and his ribs were bandaged tight, like he'd been beaten. But… that wasn't right, was it? He'd been shot. Gin had shot him. Were they going to try to trick him or something? It was a stupid trick then. Kaito peeled open his eyes and stared. His breath caught.

Oh. Oh, God. The morphine was making him hallucinate. That was the only thing that made sense—

Holding onto his head and head resting on his hospital bed was his Shinichi. His Shinichi, warm, breathing, _alive_. Shinichi was asleep, with dark bags under his eyes, so Kaito ran his free hand through the detective's hair. It looked like Shinichi. It _felt_ like Shinichi. But it couldn't be Shinichi; Shinichi was _dead, dead because of him, killed by Snake—_

"Calm down, Kuroba-kun." He knew that voice. "I'm using all my remaining power keeping Kudo-kun asleep. I won't be able to keep any pesky nurses away."

"Akako…" he breathed. He couldn't believe it. She was dead too, before anyone, burned alive— His eyes narrowed. "What have you done?"

"Oh-ho~!" The witch laughed and Kaito grit his teeth. Akako's holier-than-thou attitude definitely wasn't what he missed about her. "So angry, Kuroba-kun. And yet… you were so shocked when you saw us. Tell me, are we not alive in your world?"

"What are you going on about, witch?"

"I mean, this is not the universe you were born in." What? "I'm not your version of Akako; that's not your Shinichi." Kaito flinched. Not…his?

"I don't…understand…?"

"The Kuroba Kaito of his world—the body you're in—his soul snapped. He passed on. But his body still lived and Kudo-kun… just look at him. He's devastated." It was true. In addition to the bags under his eyes, Shinichi's cheeks were hallowed and Kaito could see the bones in his neck, sure signs he hadn't been eating. "I might be a witch, but even I can someone who desperately yearns for their love. So, I used my magic to search the infinite universes for you."

"For me?" Kaito whispered, distraught. His hands started stroking Shinichi's hair again. Why the hell would she pick him!? Out of all the fucked-up versions of him through the multiverse, why the hell did she pick the most fucked-up version of them all?

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "I didn't look specifically for you. And you're nothing compared to the version of you that was raised by a murderer… Anyway, I just went looking for common characteristics. Same gender, a relationship with Shinichi tragically cut short, similar background… and your death, obviously. So, I plucked your soul out of that universe after you left your body but before you passed on and placed it in my Kuroba's. His memories should still be in there, so you might be able to pass off a bit of memory loss before you sort everything out."

Kaito looked down at his body, covered in bandages, then to Shinichi and back to Akako. He… he could be with Shinichi again. Kaito didn't know how to react to that—they'd been apart for so long and now here they were again. And it wasn't the Shinichi he had loved… but it was still Shinichi. And Akako had said they shared a similar background… The witch turned around, intending to leave when Kaito called out, "Akako!" She raised an eyebrow at him. "…Thank you."

She smiled, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. "Enjoy your second chance, Kuroba-kun. I hope we can become close friends in this universe as well."

She left the room and Shinichi began to wake, lightly squeezing Kaito's hand. He squeezed back. "Hmm… Kai…?" Shinichi looked up at him, eyes bleary until they met Kaito's violet. The beautiful blue orbs that Kaito thought he'd never see again widened before filling with tears. "Kaito? You're awake?"

Kaito cupped his cheek, brushing away a tear. "Hey, love," he whispered, not trusting his voice. An awed grin crept up his face when Shinichi pressed into his hand. "I'm awake."

And Shinichi's death, his work with the Black Organization, all of it… was now nothing more than a bad dream.


	59. Chapter 59 Author's Note

**Kaishin Drabble 59**

 **Vote for the Poll**

 **This is not a poll. This is a poll to see what should be on the poll.**

 **Since Reverse this Curse is coming near its end, along with Shinichi Lupin Part 1 and Memories through the Mindscape (I can only hope), I want to know which Kaishin Drabble I should pick to make my next big story to replace it. The poll will come out during the last few chapters of Reverse this Curse (as of 9/24/16, there are about 5 chapters left).**

 **I have some automatic disqualifications for the poll:**

 **Shinichi Lupin and Love Like Woe are disqualified because they already have their own stories, though these stories are not the exact same universes I have presented in the drabbles.**

 **Slice-of-life and all soulmate universes are disqualified. I would like to keep these universes within this series.**

 **Please no Reverse Verse, Detective Falls, or Hoggie-warts. Please.**

 **If you have a request, please Private Message me and I will make a short drabble of it to see if I like the idea before I put it on the poll.**

 **Please remember that this is not the actual poll. That will be on my profile. This is just to see what people want on the poll.**

 **Thank you for your continued support of this series. While I do not reply back to all of you, please know that each and every review means the world to be and that I hope you all enjoy the drabbles to come.**


	60. Chapter 60 Written

**Kaishin Drabble 60**

 **Prompts: Writer! Shinichi, Character! Kaito, Shower Fairies Grant Wishes**

Shinichi groaned as he spun slowly in his swivel chair. He ran his hands through his hair and glared at the screen. The blinking line was mocking him, Shinichi swore, making fun of his writer's block. After gulping down another mouthful of the cold sludge he called coffee, he started rereading his chapter. Maybe that would help.

His protagonist, a jewel thief named Kaitou KID, was cornered on the museum roof by his arch nemesis, an assassin named Snake. Usually, KID would have escaped by now, but Snake had implied that he was going to kill KID's lover, Conan Edogawa, a police officer chasing after KID (no, Conan wasn't a self-insert, Ran, no one asked you!). So then… and then…

He slammed the laptop shut, the table trembling at the force. Shinichi pulled his hair, trying to tug it out of his head. He was useless! Worthless! He was thoughtless now!? On the brink of the climax!? Pathetic.

A sigh rattled past his lips. Maybe a shower would help? He could only hope.

After a brief stretch, Shinichi left his bedroom in favor of stepping under the spray of the shower. As the warm water beat down on his back, his muscles relaxed and Shinichi smiled. Much better, he thought as he tilted his head back to wet his hair.

Now, what to do with his novel? Well, KID could just rescue Conan, get Snake arrested, and live happily ever after, but that was so easy! It felt almost insulting to give such a complex character like KID the obvious, easy way out. But he couldn't kill him or Conan! God, it was times like these that he wished he could just talk to his characters! If he could just talk to Snake, or KID, or any of them, this would be so much easier!

Well, he might as well get out if he can't think of anything. Shrugging, Shinichi turned off the shower and patted the water off, everywhere drying except for his hair which was so thick that it was completely matted down, water drops running down his chest. He tied his towel around his waist and went back to his room for clothes.

Which he would have gotten if a gun wasn't pressed to the back of his head.

"Don't move," a masculine voice growled. Shinichi froze, his face devoid of color. A bead of water dripped down his forehead. "Turn around slowly," the man ordered.

Shinichi did as the man said and his heart stopped. The man looked exactly how he imagined Kaitou KID. The suit was the same, his hair soft and curly, and those eyes… an unnatural shade of indigo.

The KID-lookalike's eyes widened in shock. He lowered his gun—a card gun just like the one in the book, Shinichi realized. "Conan?" KID asked, his voice breathless with hope. "What are you doing here? I… I thought Snake…"

Oh. _Shit_.


	61. Chapter 61 The Mummy 3 (nsfw)

**Kaishin Drabble 61**

 **Prompts: The Mummy, Omegaverse, No Actual Sex, Still NSFW**

Sheshi whimpered as Kakhent manhandled him onto the bed, his face flushed with Heat. Kakhent's rough hands brushed aside his robes, stroking his body in a way that made a trickle of slick glide down his crack. Cracked lips nibbled at his leather-bound neck before trailing up to his ear. "My prince…" The slave panted, his long bangs doing nothing to hide the lust in his eyes. "Please… may I…?"

"May you what?" Sheshi breathed.

Kakhent visibly shuttered. "May I… kiss you?" His eyes were wide, begging for permission, yet they already seemed to expect a refusal. As though Sheshi would be so cruel to use Kakhent for his own pleasure. As though he didn't believe Sheshi truly loved him.

In lieu of an answer, Sheshi dragged the Alpha into a kiss, a throb of want shuddering through both of them. He gasped in pleasure as Kakhent's clothed erection ground against his bare hip. "You smell so nice…" Kakhent groaned as he sucked at the bottom of Sheshi's leather collar, the collar that marked him as an unmated Omega. He tugged on it and growled when it held tight. "Wish I could rip this, make you mine, all _mine_."

"Yes!" Sheshi cried out as Kakhent bite down on his nipple. The Alpha soothed it with his tongue, Sheshi trembling in his grip. "Mate me, knot me, _breed me_ —"

With an animalistic roar, Kakhent tore off their remaining clothes and descended on Sheshi. He sobbed as Kakhent's hot mouth closed over his erect cock. Melting back into the pillows, his hands pulled at his lover's hair as that mouth sucked and bobbed, electrifying his every nerve. Tears poured down his face as Kakhent took him all the way down to the root, staring up at him with pupils blown wide. Sheshi started babbling, "Kakhent, Alpha, please, need you, need your knot! Take me. Please, I need it—"

Kakhent pulled off him with a wet pop and silenced him with a kiss. "Shh…" he whispered, petting Sheshi's hair lovingly. "Try to keep quiet, love. We can't be caught, okay?" Biting his lip, Sheshi nodded with him. Smiling, Kakhent kissed him again, distracting him long enough to insert a finger into his slick hole.

Oh! Sheshi arched his back, the finger inside him moving deeper. He could barely keep his moans in as Kakhent finger-fucked him. A second finger entered him, then a third, opening him wide around Kakhent. The Heat swelled in him, it was too much—!

With a muffled cry, Sheshi came, his ass clenching around Kakhent's fingers. He collapsed into a heap, body twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm, when he felt Kakhent pick him up and turn him onto his stomach. Sheshi moaned as his bodyguard spread his cheeks and lapped at the slick dripping down his crack, his arousal already stirring despite cumming just seconds before. Something much thicker and hotter pressed at his entrance and Sheshi gasped. "Now…" Kakhent breathed into his ear. "Just try to relax…"


	62. Chapter 62 PIRATES! 3

**Kaishin Drabble 62**

 **Prompts: PIRATES! 3, Minor Gore, Weird Arrangement**

Kaito adjusted his hat in the looking glass, a satisfied smirk across his lips. It was always so hard to look presentable after a vigorous round in the sheets. Well, at least he was still awake, unlike his precious rival, who was still unconscious in the middle of his bed. He licked his lips at the lovely sight, but turned away. He had to deal with the… infestation in his brig.

After grabbing a previously requested bag from the cook, Kaito descended into the belly of _the Pandora_ , to where his Shinichi's crew was imprisoned. The dank brig stunk of sea water and piss. At least the floors were clean. The former crew of _the Queen's Knight_ glared at Kaito as he passed them, spouting insults inappropriate for England's Navy. Finally, Kaito stopped in front of the furious face of the first mate, Heiji Hattori. Kaito smirked. "What tha hell are ya doing 'ere, bastard!?" Hattori spat. "Come ta gloat?"

"As fun as that would be, no," Kaito sighed. "Captain Kudo has made a deal with me; you and your men will be released in a day's time."

"And Kudo?" Kaito raised an eyebrow at the familiar address. "What tha hell 'ave ya done ta him!?"

He smirked again. Time to put his acting skills to use. He tossed Hattori the bag and the other caught it with a wet 'squelch.' "Congratulations on your promotion, _Captain_."

The horrified face Hattori made when he pulled out the heart would forever be burned into Kaito's soul.

Turning, Kaito left the brig to the sound of Hattori's curses and death threats. What a waste of a perfectly good goat heart. Kaito returned to his quarters just in time to see Shinichi starting to wake up. Kaito kissed his forehead, right between those blurry eyes. "You left," Shinichi said accusingly, his voice slurred with sleep.

"Just arranging my part of the bargen," Kaito answered, removing his clothes. He slid in beside Shinichi. "Your crew will be released in a day. Though, they'll be under the impression that I killed you."

" _What!?_ " Shinichi bolted up, but hissed in pain before Kaito pulled him back into his arms. "That wasn't part of our deal, KID!"

"I know, I know," Kaito replied, adjusting Shinichi so his head was nestled under the pirate's chin. "But no one would believe that I let the most annoying crew in the ocean go and then retire just for your company. You seemed convinced that I was going to kill you, so I figured that convincing your crew would be easier."

Shinichi seemed uneasy, but he wasn't glaring anymore, so that was good. "And… when are you going to retire?"

"Within the year, love," Kaito promised. "I just need some time to get ready, get the crew used to the idea—" Kill Snake— "Pay off my debts. Then, during storm season, _the Pandora_ will "sink," her captain with her."

With cautious, restrained movements, Shinichi wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck. "Well… I suppose I could handle being a pirate's wench for a year."

Kaito laughed. "Oh, you'd be the best wench! But, Shinichi…. are you sure about this? We're going a bit fast for a relationship…"

"We are," Shinichi agreed. "But… this feels right. I want to be with you."

He pressed a kiss to Shinichi's forehead. "I'm glad. Thank you for giving me a chance."


	63. Chapter 63 Just an Idea

**Kaishin Drabble 63**

 **Prompts: Chicago, Kinda not Kaishin, Desired AMV**

 **A/N: I know people don't like this kind of format and that a lot of work wasn't put into it, but I'm just hoping that someone who knows how to make AMVs will see this and think it's a good enough idea to try.**

And now the 6 merry murderesses of the Beika City jail in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango.  
[Chianti] Pop!  
[Vermouth] Six!  
[Kazuha] Squish!  
[Hidemi] Uh Uh (squeezing neck)  
[Shiho] Cicero (Smoke puffs)  
[Ran] Kudo!  
[Chianti] Pop!  
[Vermouth] Six!  
[Kazuha] Squish!  
[Hidemi] Uh Uh (squeezing neck)  
[Shiho] Cicero (smoke puffs)  
[Ran] Kudo!  
[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

[Shiho]  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
[Chianti]  
You know how people have these little habits that get you down. Like Korn. Korn, he liked to chew gum. No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day And I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy and there's Korn, lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
 _ **Poppin'**_.

So, I said to him, I said, "you pop that gum one more time..." and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.  
[GIRLS]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!  
[Vermouth]  
I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.

And then I found out, "Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass.

Not only was he married...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.  
[Chianti, Vermouth, Kazuha, Hidemi]  
Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!  
[Kazuha]  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Heiji, in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman," he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', "you been screwin the milkman!"  
And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times.  
[ALL]  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
[Hidemi]  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, Hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg Lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan Vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. Probaltam A rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...  
[Kakuha]  
Yeah, but did you do it?  
[Hidemi]  
UH UH, not guilty!  
[Shiho]  
My sister, Akemi and I had this double act and my husband, Shuichi, traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks one two three four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flips,flip flops, one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice. So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door and there's Akemi and Shuichi doing Number Seventeen—the Spread Eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.  
[Shiho]  
They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
[Shiho]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[Shiho]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[Shiho]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They took a flower  
[Shiho]  
All along  
[GIRLS]  
In its prime  
[Shiho]  
I didn't do it  
[GIRLS]  
And then they used it  
[Shiho]  
But if I'd done it  
[GIRLS]  
And they abused it  
[Shiho]  
How could you tell me  
[GIRLS]  
It was a murder  
[Shiho]  
That I was wrong?  
[GIRLS]  
But not a crime!  
[Ran]  
I loved Shinichi Kudo more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy... sensitive... a detective. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself.  
And on the way he found Sera, Ai, Sonoko, and Kaito.  
I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him _**dead**_.  
[ALL]  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!  
[Chianti]  
You pop that gum one more time!  
[Vermouth]  
Single my ass.  
[Kazuha]  
Ten times!  
[Hidemi]  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.  
[Shiho]  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
[Ran]  
Artistic differences.  
[Chianti] Pop!  
[Vermouth] Six!  
[Kazuha] Squish!  
[Hidemi] Uh Uh (squeezing neck)  
[Shiho] Cicero (Smoke puffs)  
[Ran] Kudo! 


	64. Chapter 64 First Thing in the Morning

**Kaishin Drabble 64**

 **Prompts: Based on "First Thing in the Morning"**

"And he always resists when I try to prove my undying love to him!" KID continued, reclining further back onto the couch. His _captive_ -vated listener, Haibara, rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's gotten to the point where I don't think he loves me at all!"

Haibara glared at the sobbing thief. The damn idiot… She sighed internally. Well, she'd never be freed if she didn't _try_ to comfort him. "Of course Kudo-kun loves you." Though she had no idea how he did.

KID actually had the nerve to look shocked. He jumped off the couch and leaned in close to her face. "What!? H-Has he talked to you about me?"

How did Kudo-kun deal with this moron? "No."

"Then how do you know!?"

"He's never asked about your identity, has he?" KID jerked back. She scoffed. "He's a detective, KID. They're literally incapable of respecting other people's privacy. But he does it for you. Just because Kudo-kun is incapable of making or accepting romantic advances doesn't mean he can't love you." There, that should get him off her back.

"But… then why can't he just accept my love!?" KID whined. And yes, that was how Haibara was seeing it. "All I want is to make sweet, sweet love to my precious Shinichi. If he loves me, then why does he resist!?"

That sounds _so_ wrong. Haibara shuddered. She didn't need to know that much about their relationship. "Maybe _that's_ why he does want to have sex with you." Besides sanity. "Maybe he thinks that you're only interested in the sex-side of a relationship and doesn't want to get his hopes up."

"But that's not— It can't be—" KID looked genuinely concerned, frowning and rubbing his face. "I've made it clear that I want more than sex… I think?"

"You don't sound so sure, KID."

"I—I couldn't have done that… Shinichi has to know I'm not only using for sex…" He stood. "I have to go. I… I need to talk to Shinichi. Thanks for the advice, chibi-chan."

"Hey! Don't you leave— _untie me, bastard!"_


	65. Chapter 65 Fantastic Kitsune

**Kaishin Drabble 65**

 **Prompt: Fantastic Beasts AU**

Shinichi stared, resigned, up at the odd white fox sitting on top of the jewelry display case. The fox stared back with mischievous, violet eyes, his muzzle clenched around a beautiful ruby broach as his 6 tails waved back and forth. Shinichi sighed as the Muggle behind him—Hattori, was it?—gasped. "I'm not mad," Shinichi told the Kitsune as he crept forward. "I'm just disappointed."

The Kitsune rolled his eyes, but dropped the broach. Just a little closer…

"Ah, Kudo…" Hattori said from the street. "What da 'ell is dat?"

Oh, no, that's not good. Lips rolled back to reveal razor-sharp fangs as the Kitsune growled. "He's a Kitsune. I would advise staying back, Hattori, I think he feels insulted." Shinichi held out his hand towards the fox. "Come on, Kaito, let's go home…"

Kaito sniffed him and a long tongue licked Shinichi's palm. The wizard couldn't resist smiling before he snatched Kaito up by the scruff of his neck, hand safe from any stray teeth or fire.

Ignoring Kaito's whining and wiggling, Shinichi marched out the broken window, glass crunching under his feet. "I cannot believe you!" Shinichi lectured. "Honestly, what have I told you!? _What have I told you!?_ Don't steal Muggles' things! You're going to end up breaking the Statute of Secrecy one day and I'll probably get arrested for not stopping you! Do you want that to happen!?"

Shinichi's only answer was a faint whimper.

"Just… go back into the case and think about what you've done. Please."


	66. Chapter 66 Hands of Time 4

**Kaishin Drabble 66**

 **Prompts: Hands of Time 4, Surprisingly More Serious than the Author Intended**

A full-body shudder ran through Shinichi. He slumped against the library door like… like he was trying to sink through it in an attempt escape from him. Kaito's chest panged at the thought. His soulmate couldn't even _look_ at him. It hadn't been hard to track him down; all he'd done was ask Nakamori-Keibu and one quick internet search later, Kaito had discovered the great detective that was his soulmate. From there, it was child's play to find his address and wait for him. Shinichi pressed his clock against his chest. "You shouldn't be here."

Kaito swallowed back his disappointment. "That doesn't answer my question, Shinichi." The detective flinched at the sound of his name. "Why are you running from me?"

Shinichi's eyes darted around, looking anywhere but at him. "Y-You need to leave. I'll call the police!"

Kaito glided forward, his mantel fluttering softly behind him. He tilted his head, just enough so that the upper half of his face would still be drenched in shadow even as close as they were. "Then I'll come back again. And again after that. I'll keep coming back until we have this conversation." Shinichi clenched his eyes shut. "You're my soulmate."

"Unfortunately," he whispered.

"Why is that unfortunate?" Kaito asked back, ignoring another swell of pain.

"Because you're a thief!"

"And you're not curious as to why?" he retorted. "I thought detectives' were all about finding out the motive to crimes. Does the fact that I'm a criminal disgust you so much that you don't even want to know why I steal?"

"No!" The shout seemed to surprise them both. "No. It's not that. I… I know you, at least a little bit. I know you're not a bad person." He swallowed. "I… I've watched the way you're arrow constantly sways back and forth between "preforming magic tricks" and "pranking" every day during school hours. I know you've only started stealing recently. I… saw the year where you didn't perform a single magic trick. You're not a bad person. I could never be disgusted with you."

"You… saw that?" He had never even imagined—Kaito had assumed that his magic would be on his soulmate's wrist, he loved it more than anything. He remembered that year. The year after Dad's death had been hard; he'd hated magic for taking Dad from him. Shinichi had seen the worst year of his life? "If not that I'm a criminal, then what is the problem?"

"The problem is the guilt of your crimes is permanently written on my wrist!" In a fit of frustration, Shinichi pounded the door with his fist. "I… I _can't_ be around you! I'm a threat to your safety, to your freedom! I can't ever know who you really are because if someone ever meets you and sees my wrist… I can't do that to you."

Oh. Stepping closer, Kaito wrapped one arm around Shinichi's shoulders and gently pulled the detective's clock hand away from his chest. There it was, "heisting" written in the same black letters as the rest. "It's okay," he said. "We can do this. There are special bands you can buy that look just like the rest of your skin, designed to hide your clock. We can buy you one. It's not uncommon for people to hide their clocks out of privacy—"

"We'd be on guard all the time," Shinichi said. "I'm surrounded by police and detectives every day. And… you don't even know if you can _trust me_."

"Of course I can trust you." Kaito touched Shinichi's face. "You're my soulmate. Has anyone ever gotten a soulmate they can't trust? We'll get through this together. I promise."


	67. Chapter 67 Prince(ss) Shinichi 5

**Kaishin Drabble 67**

 **Prompts: Prince(ss) Shinichi, Hakuba's a Dick**

Okay, so maybe Shinichi should have rethought traveling the kingdom with a wanted criminal.

Jii, their horse, skidded around a corner, arrows just barely missing their heads. Shinichi clutched the saddle, KID's chest hard against his back. Soldiers shouted curses behind them, trying to keep up but ultimately failing against Jii's speed. Now they just had to get out of arrow range and out of sight and they'd be free…

Shinichi should be feeling nothing but fear. However… that was difficult as every time Kaito breathed, the side of Shinichi's neck would heat up from the warm air. The result was a fine blush dusted across his cheeks that he was extremely thankful Kaito couldn't see, otherwise—

Jii's front leg buckled and the horse fell. They were sent flying from the saddle. Shinichi crashed into the dirt face-first, his lip splitting. Pain ruptured all across his body. He rolled a few times before skidding to a stop, Kaito beside him, bleeding from the head. The thief struggled to stand as the soldiers started to surround them, hovering over Shinichi. Shinichi scooted closer to him as the soldiers encircled them and pointed their crossbows.

The circle broke and a man stepped forward. Shinichi had never seen him before—alas, he'd never seen a lot of people before—but KID stiffened above him. The man was a blond dressed in the black attire of magicals with the kingdom's, his parents', crest pinned to his shoulder. "Hakuba," KID growled.

The man, Hakuba, sneered down at KID, his face softening when he looked at Shinichi. "Kaitou KID. You are under arrest for the appropriation of royal property and the kidnapping of his royal highness, Prince Shinichi Kudo. Surrender now, and you will be treated to a fair trial; resist and you will be killed where you stand."


	68. Chapter 68 Black Magician 2

**Kaishin Drabble 68**

 **Prompts: Black Magician, Short, When Will the Plot Return From War?**

Shinichi grunted as Kaito slammed him into the closet wall, pulling the door behind him and engulfing them into darkness. "What—?" A hot tongue lapped at his neck, and it took all Shinichi had not to let his knees buckle. "What's gotten—Ah! Into you?"

"That damn harlot…" Kaito growled. Shinichi shuttered. "Putting her hands all over you… You're mine! Our contract guarantees that! I should rip out her eyes for even thinking to look…"

"Ran's just my dance teacher, Kaito. I won't break our contract." Sharp fangs dragged over his skin. His eyes wide, Shinichi shoved Kaito back. "No marks! We're meeting the Phantomhive earl in just a few hours, remember?"

"Oh, I do…" Crimson cat eyes glowed up at him in the darkness. "But watching you… waiting for you to finish… I'm _famished._ Just a little snack?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." Shinichi felt a smirk against his neck. "Be quick about it."

"Always am, my lord." With that, Kaito fell to his knees and deft fingers undid Shinichi's belt.


	69. Chapter 69 Tanteis

**Kaishin Drabble 69 (AYYYYYYYYY)**

 **Prompts: Heathers AU, Lowkey Song Fic, Spoilers for the Heathers Musical, Listen to this song pls, Dubcon**

 **Song: Dead Girl Walking**

Shinichi ran his hands through his hair, the September night air cool against his flushed skin. His steps were wobbly, either from all the shots or the weed. He should have never gone to that party; no, he should have never joined the Tantei's. He never should have considered joining Hakuba and his lackeys in the first place. Now… by 8am Monday, just thirty hours from now, he'd be lucky if he was still alive. He was… dead. A dead boy walking.

Oh God, he'd thrown up on Hakuba!

His reputation would be ruined. That was a given. No one would even think about looking at him. The jocks would make his life miserable—more miserable than it used to be. And Ran… he'd abandoned her.

Was there anything he could do? He… could change his name and move to Seattle. Wait, that's stupid. He doesn't even own a motorcycle—

Where was he? Glancing around, Shinichi's eyes landed on a familiar house. A smile crept up his face, his eyes hazy and unfocused. But he was focused enough for this.

Climbing the tree near his house, Shinichi almost slipped, but managed to get up to the branch next to his window. Shinichi snapped off the bedroom lock and crawled inside.

Kaito had his shirt half off when he entered. "Shinichi!?" he shouted, yanking his shirt back on. Pity. Oh well, it'd be off again soon. "What're you doing in my room?

"Shh!" Shinichi smiled at him and leaned on Kaito's rather nice chest. "Sorry, but I really had to talk to you. See, I decided I must ride you till I break you." Kaito's jaw dropped so Shinichi decided to push it back in place. "'Cause Hakuba says I've got to go, so you're my last meal on death row." Shinichi pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. "Shut your mouth and make me lose my mind."

"Are you drunk!?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi frowned and tried to run his hands up Kaito's shirt. He hesitated before pushing Shinichi away. "Does it matter? Kiss me."

"I'm not going to take advantage of you!"

"Why not?" Shinichi hovered over Kaito's face, pouting. "I'm hot and pissed and into you, so why not?"

"You wouldn't be interested in me if you weren't wasted."

"But you know… it's 'cause you're beautiful," Shinichi admitted. Kaito stared up at him, looking more vulnerable than Shinichi had ever seen him in the short time they'd known each other. "You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree. So the world's unfair, keep it locked out there… In here it's beautiful. Let's make this beautiful…"

He cracked a smile. "That works for me—"

Shinichi kissed him hard, earning a small squeak. Kaito kissed back just as hard, chapped lips tugging on his. Fingers skillfully unbuttoned his coat while Shinichi struggled to take off Kaito's shirt without stopping. Finally the broke apart to breath and Shinichi flung the offensive clothing across the room. He ground down and latched onto Kaito's pulse point, sucking hard. He wanted the proof to be undeniable.

Kaito moaned. "H-How… how'd you find my address?"

Smirking down at him, Shinichi whispered in his ear, "Take me." Shock crossed Kaito's face as he bucked under him. Shinichi whimpered at the pleasure. "Rock me. Let's break the bed."

The cheap bedding under them shifted and ripped. Kaito paled. "I think you tore my mattress!"

"You not sleeping tonight," Shinichi snapped, grabbing Kaito's chin. His attention should be on him, damn it! "Better chug that Mountain Dew!"

Kaito nodded, breath fast. "Okay, okay."

"Get your ass in gear," Shinichi demanded. "Make this whole town disappear!"

He was much more eager to agree. Good. "Okay, okay!"

Grabbing Kaito's hands, he put one in his hair and the other on his waist. "Slap me! Pull my hair. Touch me every fucking where. But no more talking!" He thrust down and Kaito dug his nails into his skin. Shinichi rest his head on Kaito's forehead and stared down into awe-struck eyes. No one had ever looked at him like that before. "Love this dead boy walking."

"Yeah." Kaito dragged him into another kiss. "Yes. _Yes_."  
 **A/N: Please vote if you haven't.**


	70. Chapter 70 Deals of the Dead 2

**Kaishin Drabble 70**

 **Prompts: Deals of the Dead 2**

"What are you doing in my room?" Kaito hissed, covering his bare chest with his blanket as he glared at the not-imaginary god of death.

"Waiting for you to wake," Shinichi answered. He eyed him with distain. "You know you're not a female, correct? There's no need to cover your breasts—"

"That's not the point!" Surging out of bed, Kaito shoved Shinichi out the door and slammed it in his face, breathing hard. What… the _hell_. He sighed and rested on the door.

Okay. So… it wasn't a dream. He'd died. Akako tried to kill him… again. Shit… Exhaling through his nose, Kaito straightened and pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. It probably wasn't a good idea to let an irritated Shinigami wander around his house.

Yanking the door open, Kaito found Shinichi waiting where he left him. The god raised an eyebrow. "Are you finished?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Human sensibilities satisfied? Good. Let's get to work."

Kaito glared. "What work? Why are you here?"

"Did you actually think we'd leave you without supervision?" Shinichi scowled, as irritated as Kaito was. He felt a little smug about that. "We're entrusting you with the retrieval of an extremely important object; I'm not just going to let you run around willy-nilly."

"Glad you sound excited about it," Kaito said. "I feel _so_ loved."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I have an important job, Kuroba. I don't need to babysit an assassin-prone thief." He forcibly sighed. "I shouldn't take out my frustrations on you. I apologize."

"…No problem." Kaito bit the inside of his cheek. "Do you want any breakfast? I've got cereal." What did Shinigami eat anyway?

He looked hesitant. "… I'll have coffee. We can plan your heist for Pandora while you eat."

"Sure." Wait. "Plan? We still have to _find_ Pandora!"

"No we don't." Oh god, he couldn't stand that bastard's smirk! "Pandora's coming into the country in 2 weeks."


	71. Chapter 71 Fantastic Kitsune 2

**Kaishin Drabble 71**

 **Prompts: Fantastic Beasts 2, Kaito's a little shit and jealous**

"No. I'm not forgiving you."

Kaito butted his head against Shinichi's ankle and whined. Shinichi tore his eyes away from Hattori feeding the Moon Calves long enough to pick the Kitsune up. He glared. "You're not cute. Stop it."

Purring, Kaito blinked his eyes innocently at him.

Shinichi scowled. "Use your words, Kaito."

"So cruel, Shin-chan!" Kaito's tiny form blurred and warped. Next thing Shinichi knew, he was caught in the arms of a tall man wearing robes, 6 white tails waving behind him. Eyes sparkled down at him through dark brown bangs. "I thought you loved me!"

"I'd rather deal with a Niffler than you."

Visibly wilting, Kaito rested his head on Shinichi's shoulder. "Too cruel, love, too cruel."

He tried to push Kaito off, but the Kitsune held tight. "Will you knock it off? You're not usually this clingy."

"Why shouldn't I feel "clingy?" You're replacing me!"

"What are you going on about now?" Shinichi asked, eyes drifting back to Hattori.

"There! Right there!" Kaito leapt off his back and glared at Hattori. "You're replacing me with a Muggle! Me! Your most loving and trustful companion!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"Then why haven't you been letting me out of the briefcase recently?"

"Because you're being more dramatic than usual."


	72. Chapter 72 Rhythm and Rules

**Kaishin Drabble 72**

 **Prompts: Rhythm Thief Crossover, Love Triangles**

Kaito would be impressed with his fellow thief if he wasn't so pissed. Phantom R was a worthy opponent; the man could blend into crowds without anyone noticing or even changing outfits. His physical abilities… his strength, flexibility, and stamina surpassed Kaito's own and while Kaito was by far the better showman, R did have some flare that could be considered charming. And he was clever, oh, he was _clever_ —Phantom R might revolve around patterns and predictability, but no one could deny the man had talent. Genius could always recognize talent.

Perhaps that was why Meitantei liked him more.

And that was the reason why he was out in the cold, KID suit doing little to protect him from the biting wind that was common at this height. Kaito had predicted the Rhythm Thief's escape route to confront him. Freezing as he was, Kaito's blood was boiling.

How could Kudo prefer that French floof!

The door to the roof opened and Kaito stepped from the shadows, revealing himself. Phantom R jolted to a stop. He wore a navy suit, dark enough to blend into the night. Red stained his tie and hair like blood and Kaito couldn't see past the brim of his fedora. They stared at the each other, each looking for the other's weakness. Finally, Phantom R spoke. "So, the local clown has appeared," he said in broken Japanese.

"Better a clown than a poser," Kaito spat back.

R tilted his head. "Poser? Moi? You must be mistaken for someone else. I am not the one dressed as one of Paris's famous thieves."

Kaito scoffed. He drew his card gun and aimed it at R's hat, but the other gave no sign of alarm. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Leave Japan. Now."

Phantom R seemed to think over his words, tapping his lips. "And why… should I follow your demands? I thought international thieves were supposed to be international. Or…" R smirked. "Is it because of the attentions of mon détective?"

"He's not yours!"

"Ah, so it is Shinichi!" The bastard sounded relieved. "And here I'd thought you didn't know that real thieves didn't have territories!"

"Don't speak about him so informally!" Kaito hissed, his poker face abandoned long ago in favor of attempted intimidation.

"Dear me, Kaitou KID, it almost sounds like you have a crush on him!" Phantom R said, strolling over to the side of the building. He looked over the edge causally. "Why I might be a little jealous! After all, mon détective and I shared such a _special_ relationship." He rested his hand above his heart in mock swoon. "Paris is the city of love… anything could have happened."

"You're nothing to him," Kaito accused. He didn't know this, but oh, how he hoped it to be true. "You were just a past time in Paris. What we have… it's real. I'm his counterpart—the Lupin to his Holmes."

"Lupin to his Holmes…" Phantom R fully faced him for the first time and Kaito caught a glance of dark brown eyes and smirk, both glinting in the dim light. "Perhaps you are right. I doubt I can beat you in that regard, but… while you are busy being Lupin, I shall become his Irene."

It took Kaito a moment to understand his reference. Irene Adler, the only woman to catch Holmes' attention. A criminal, a thief, The Woman. He glared. "You can try. He'll see right through you."

A laugh erupted and Phantom R spread his arms wide. "What makes you think he hasn't already?" R asked. And with that vague statement, Phantom R leaned over the edge and disappeared off the building.


	73. Chapter 73 Bioshock

**Kaishin Drabble 73**

 **Prompts: Bioshock AU, Little Brother Shinichi, A New Kind Of Daddy Kink ;) *gets shot***

His giant hand practically engulfed Shinichi's tiny one, yet the little boy could easily pull him along. He didn't mind; he didn't mind doing anything as long as it was for Shinichi. Shinichi's bare feet padded across the floor, paying no mind to the occasional puddle of salt water and unhurt by any shards of glass. Every once in a while Shinichi would glance back at him and smile, yellow eyes glowing happily.

"Come on, Daddy! There are angels ahead!" Shinichi lead him through halls of Rapture and he looked out the windows to the ocean beyond. Their bodies reflected in the mirrors, his diving suit dwarfing Shinichi's tiny frame. Shinichi let go of his hand to run ahead and he tried to hurry after him. Bad things always happened when Shinichi ran ahead.

Walking through a room—a party?—he paid no mind to the humans flinching away from him. They meant nothing. Only Shinichi—

Shinichi screamed. He shot forward, around the corner to the balcony, and there—on the floor below, four Splicers manhandling Shinichi. He vaulted over the edge and landed on one of the Splicers, crushing his body into a bloody pulp. The rest, their faces twisted from mutation, lunged for them.

He easily killed two, but the fourth had Adam and used hypnosis on him. He swayed—he needed to move, to protect!—but fell to his knees. "There we are. He's perfectly safe now." A woman appeared, a blonde who sneered at him. Gripped tight by the arm was Shinichi, who reached out for him, distress clear on his face. Anger bubbled in him and again he struggled to stand, but could not.

"He is not yours," The woman said. "He is _my_ son. Do you understand? He's coming with me."

No! Shinichi was his, he had to protect, he had to—

"Now… remove your helmet."

He couldn't stop himself. He removed it.

"Take the pistol."

He did so.

"Place it against your head."

He did so.

"Fire."

 _ **"No!"**_

He did so.


	74. Chapter 74 Fluffy Children

**Kaishin Drabble 74**

 **Prompts: Gender AU, Transboy Shinichi, Nonbinary Kaito, fluff**

"Your feet are cold. Move over."

Kaito pouted up at their detective. Shinichi didn't bother looking away from the TV. "I don't wanna," they said. "I'm cold. Cuddle me!"

Shinichi obliged, pulling Kaito's full onto him. Kaito smiled and snuggled close. Shinichi huffed. "Do I look like a pillow to you?" he grumbled.

"I don't know. You make a pretty good one." They winced as another character got murdered on screen. "Can we watch something else? This is kind of gruesome."

"You're the one who wanted to watch it—Stop kicking me!"

"You deserved it." Kaito elbowed Shinichi in the side. "You're a meanie. You're mean to me." They stuck their tongue out at him.

Shinichi sighed. "So troublesome…" Dipping down, Shinichi pressed a kiss to Kaito's head. "Get up and I'll change the movie. Okay?"

"No~!" Kaito said, turning around to plant a real kiss on Shinichi's lips. "I'm comfy here. You'll just have to think of a way to… _distract_ me."

A blush bloomed across Shinichi's cheeks. "O-Okay. I can do that."


	75. Chapter 75 Escape

**Kaishin Drabble 75**

 **Prompts: "** **AU where Kaito gets caught for being Kid and Shinichi, after listening in on a BO conversation, breaks him out of prison after realizing the BO are going to kill him"**

Guilty.

It was the inevitable verdict. No court on earth wouldn't convict him. He couldn't tell them the truth; not about his father's murder, not about Pandora, none of it. He wouldn't, couldn't put Nakamori-Keibu and Aoko in danger. They were in enough as it was.

It was, by mere association, what his mother was. They'd go after her next, once they found KID's room in his house, once they realized that he couldn't possibly the first KID. And what if they discovering her past as the Phantom Lady? No, she'd have to disappear. She wouldn't remain free otherwise.

It was the feeling in his chest when Nakamori had tried to pull off what he thought was a mask and the following face of betrayal when there was only skin under his fingers. It's what he felt when Aoko laid eyes upon him, when Hakuba had to hold her back from rushing him, when he wondered how he'd avenge his father _now_ , when he realized he'd never seen Jii-san again, or his mother, or even Tantei-kun who'd been oddly absent from these last few heists.

And now, here he was. The infamous thief KID, unmasked at last, chained up to his elbows and dead-bolted to the floor of the armored car that would take him to whatever secure facility they believed would contain him. It was taking longer than he thought it would—they'd called in some members of division one for back up. Kaito wrapped the chains around his hands and pulled as hard as he could. No give, only the pain of metal digging into his bones. He would have escaped by now, but the moment he was caught, the police had stripped him of anything that could have been of use, including his jacket, belt, and mantle. Even his shoes were gone.

"Alright," the officer—unfamiliar voice, division one?—up front said. Kaito heard him through the chicken wire that separated them. "Let's move out."

The car filled up with officers in riot gear, another in front and three in back with him, before the engine cranked and they were off to their undisclosed location. Kaito slumped over and sighed, paying no mind to how his captors stiffened. This… Out of all he's done, he never actually thought they'd be able to catch him. He never even considered it. Would this have ever happened to Tou-san? He doubted it—his father had been KID for over 10 years without being caught. Tou-san would have been able to escape without his identity being compromised. He sighed again. Could he be a bigger failure?

Kaito opened his eyes again just in time to see a metallic egg roll across the floor before it popped open. Thick smoke poured out, quickly filling the cabin. His eyes burned and he coughed, dropping to his knees and pulling his shirt sleeve over his mouth and nose. There were three shouts of panic, followed by three thuds. "Akai-san. Are you alright?" a nearby voice asked.

"Just fine," the driver replied. "The other cars haven't figured out what's happened yet, so hurry."

The smoke was clearing fast and Kaito could see that only one riot gear-clad guard remained. He braced himself. This was it. Snake's boss had finally gotten tired of his shit and sent someone professional to finish him off. Then the guard pulled off his mask.

He knew this man. No, Kaito thought as his lips curled into a smirk. He knew this _detective_. "My, Tantei-kun, you've grown so much~! And breaking the law for me? I'm touched!"


	76. Chapter 76 Kaitou Kat 2

**Kaishin Drabble 76**

 **Prompts: Kaitou Kat 2**

So, things could be worse, Shinichi thought as he searched for Kaito. He'd run off again, fortunately wearing clothes this time, so at least the police's next phone call to him won't involve a crazy nudist who claims Shinichi's "his human." Kaito will probably forget how doors work and starting crying, prompting people around him to find the note with Shinichi's phone number he pinned to Kaito's clothes. Everything's going to be fine.

His pep talk wasn't working.

Shinichi nearly ran into a woman as he skidded around a corner, Kaito's tracking device showing up green on his glass's display. He was panicking. Of course he was; Kaito hated clothes in general, but especially the beanie that covered up his cat ears. Kaito tried to ditch the hat all the time, but Shinichi, just as often, insisted on it. He didn't want to know what would happen if someone found out that the ears on Kaito's head were real… He shuddered at the thought.

Finally, Shinichi turned into the alley Kaito was in. The former cat was staring into a dumpster, wearing all of his clothes and a distressed look on his face. "Where have you been!?" Shinichi asked. "I've been worried sick—"

"Shinichi." He paused. Kaito sounded devastated. When he looked at Shinichi, he could see tears in the other's eyes. "Shinichi, there's a baby in here."

Alarm sparked in him. A child? Someone abandoned a child? Rushing forward, Shinichi pushed Kaito back in order to look inside the dumpster.

A kitten stared up at him.


	77. Chapter 77 Double 0 Tantei 3

**Kaishin Drabble 77**

 **Prompts: Double 0 Tantei 3, idea based on prompts by the modern typewriter at tumblr, go follow them, Hakuba helps get Shinichi laid, next one of these will actually be them having sex I swear**

The next time M suggested he be a 'distraction' for the sake of the mission, Shinichi was going to read it less like 'heroically creating a diversion' and more like 'bloody bait'. His heart skittered in his chest to find himself sitting right next to the fucking Kaitou KID not two months after the thief molested him last time. He was trapped. Nowhere to go. Fucking wine and dine instead of a decent fight. Laughter in his ear, KID's hand on his thigh and another brushing his hair back from his face with a really quite dizzying fondness that brought back far too many memories. KID was disguised of course; in fact, Shinichi doubted the rest of MI6 could tell it was him under his particular face mask—a blond man in his 40s. Shinichi looked like jail bait next to the man. It couldn't get worse. His mouth had gone dry, stomach bottomed out.

"You want to talk peace, go on then," KID murmured in his ear. "Give me your spiel, detective dear. But you're going to have to be very convincing… What with your friends currently poking through everyone's belongings. Trespassing is so rude, don't you think? It would be terrible if the security mistook them as a threat."

It could get worse.

Shinichi finished the last of his wine in a single gulp, trying to buy himself some time. Was anyone watching them? "What do you suggest? The others will notice if I disappear with you." Please, anyone? Anyone at all?

KID's nose nuzzled the underside of his jaw while pouring Shinichi another glass of wine. Shinichi fought a revolted shiver. Yes, KID was attractive, but as his disguise definitely was not. He hoped no one was recording this. "You worry too much, precious." KID's breath warmed his throat as a hand snuck past his shirt collar. "Don't worry about the others; just focus on chasing pleasure with me."

"I prefer justice to your hedonism. I do have a job to do, you know."

"There is a reason," KID murmured into Shinichi's ear. "That God finds hedonism so terrifying. All the most deadly sins are the pleasurable ones and pleasure is impossible to resist. The Devil didn't fall for murder, he fell for pride. Because the most dangerous thing in the world is if someone dares feel good about themselves, to feel deserving of all those other sinful, pleasurable things." KID licked his lips, nipped the soft curve of Shinichi's ear that had turned scarlet as heat rushed to his face. "Why, nowadays even the _denial_ of pleasure is considered a kink…but I suppose you'd know all about that."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Shinichi yelped.

"Of course, feel free to prove me wrong—" Oh, God, the bastard was smirking against his skin—"Join me in bed, darling. I'll make it worth your time… unless you want your friends' purpose here to be for not."

Sighing, Shinichi straightened and gave the thief a cocky smirk, completely different from the internal panic he was feeling instead. He latched onto KID's arm. "Your room, then; I'm afraid mine is already covered in cameras and listening devices. Unless you'd like an audience?"

KID's returning leer made his heart skip a beat. "Oh, darling, if I had my way, no one on his planet would ever see you again."


	78. Chapter 78 VanHellsing

**Kaishin Drabble 78**

 **Prompts: VanHellsing Au, Vampire Kaito, Vampire Hunter Shinichi, I love this movie, it's so cheesy**

Shinichi crept around the stone debris, his boots quietly murmuring over the floor. Gripped tight in his hand was a stake. Somewhere… in this old decrepit building, somewhere the vampire was watching him. Ever since the Vatican had pointed him in the direction of this vampire, it had felt more like the creature was hunting him instead. But Shinichi was careful and kept the word of God in his heart; more importantly, he kept the words of his superior in mind—"Strike fast and do not listen to its lies. And whatever you do, don't meet its eyes."

Thunder crashed and lightning blinded him for a second—and there he was. Shinichi lunged, slamming the silver stake into the vampire's heart. Large, violet eyes stared into his (shocked, surprised… betrayed?) and for a moment, Shinichi thought this was the end and backed away.

Then the vampire pulled the stake from his chest like it was nothing, no blood staining neither the metal nor his white suit.

"Are you really trying to kill me, Shinichi?" it asked, voice soft and gentle. It didn't even have the anger Shinichi was sure to have caused from being stabbed in the chest.

The vampire walked towards him and Shinichi moved away, carefully putting a piece of metal debris between them. "How do you know my name?"

Those eyes widened and Shinichi realized that he'd already failed his mentor. He couldn't look away from those eyes. "You don't remember, do you?" The creature stalked closer and Shinichi found himself unable to move.

"And what, exactly, am I supposed to be remembering?"

"Oh, darling," the voice crooned and in an instant, the vampire was right next to him, caressing Shinichi's face. He shuttered at the touch. "We have such… _history_ , you and I."


	79. Chapter 79 Double 0 Tantei 4 NSFW

**Kaishin Drabble 79**

 **Prompts: Double 0 Tantei 4, it's just oral, need to figure out how not to write all this… extra stuff**

KID guided Shinichi into his hotel room, one hand firmly on the other's hip. Shinichi was trembling and he knew KID could feel it, but he ignored it. It wasn't fear; no, it was closer to… anticipation. They'd both been… _anticipating_ this for a long time.

Unlocking the door, KID held it open and Shinichi walked in. Pressed up against his back, KID pressed his lips to Shinichi's neck, his arms wrapping around him and his hands diving under his shirt. Shinichi shivered as icy fingers danced across his stomach and up to his chest. "I can't believe you're actually here," he murmured, his grip tightening. "This feels like a dream."

Shinichi wished it was a dream, at least then KID wouldn't have coerced him into sex. He turned and pushed KID back, just enough to put an itch of distance between them. "I should… get cleaned up." He licked his lips. "Wait for me?"

"For you, precious? Always." KID grinned and pulled him into a kiss. Shinichi moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he ran his finger's threw KID's hair. They broke away, panting hard. "Hurry."

He obeyed, showering quickly, making sure to clean himself on the outside and in more… private places. Shinichi had laid with men before, several times, but only once on the receiving end, with an old partner who had switched departments years ago. He couldn't help but remember how intense it had been and shiver, pumping his member a few times.

Suitably clean, Shinichi dried himself off and, wearing only a towel, stepped out into the main room. The towel had two purposes: the first, obviously, was to make getting to the fun parts of tonight faster, and the second was an offer of trust. Any possible listening devices or cameras (not that he was wearing any) would have been attached to his clothes, which he left in the bathroom. He was here as himself, his secret agent persona put away for another time.

KID had already stripped himself of his disguise and Shinichi's eyes roamed hungrily over him, taking in the handsome face that seduced and tricked him the first time they'd met. KID's eyes trailed across his body as well and he fought the urge to blush—he had no business acting like an insecure teenager, not when he was already certain of KID's affections. The thief stalked up to him, his hands resting right above Shinichi's towel, a finger stroking his sensitive side. He smirked like the cat that caught the canary—Shinichi swallowed—and he knew exactly who the main course was.

"Well, precious?" KID asked, voice dark with lust. "It's your time to shine. This is your show, after all; don't you want to make sure your audience is entertained?"

His eyes widened at the implication. He could do whatever he wanted to him? He licked his lips and, hesitantly, pressed an open kiss to KID's neck and sucked. KID moaned. Encouraged, Shinichi's undid the buttons to KID's dinner suit, scraping his teeth across skin as he revealed it. He bit a nipple, causing a gasp, and soothed it with his tongue in apology.

Kneeling on the soft carpet, Shinichi paid no attention to the towel slipping off his waist, instead focusing on undoing KID's belt. He slid KID's pants down, his underwear going down with it, and there it was. KID's cock stood stiff and proud in front of him. A blush erupted across Shinichi's face and down his neck. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and licked the head.

It tasted like salt and sweat—not the worst thing in the world. KID jerked under his hands and moaned, pushing the tip just a little further into his mouth. Shinichi took the hint and opened wider, KID's dick slipping past his teeth. He began licking and sucking, bobbing back and forth. KID groaned, relishing in the feeling.

"So good, precious." Apparently KID was the type that couldn't stay quiet during sex. He continued to ramble. "So good to me, so pretty. Feels so good…" He sighed, staring down at Shinichi with glassy, half-lidded eyes. Hands threaded through Shinichi's hair as he forced Shinichi to take him deeper. "God, you're making it so hard not to just keep you…"

Shinichi moaned as KID pulled his hair harder. His jaw and neck were starting to ache, but he just worked harder to get KID off, almost able to swallow him entirely. He kept his eyes glued to KID's face, searching for any kind of discomfort, only weakly fighting when the other pushed a bit too deep and threatened to choke him. KID's head fell back, obviously affected by the convulsions of Shinichi's throat, so he worked harder, ignoring the lewd sounds coming from his mouth's movements.

Thrusting harder into his mouth, Shinichi gagged around KID's flesh. "You were just made for this weren't you?" KID purred, stroking Shinichi's hair. "Made just for me… Be good, make sure to swallow everything, okay?"

A hot rush of cum filled his mouth and Shinichi choked. He swallowed the best he could, trying to catch every drop, but was unable to succeed. It spilled out his lips and dribbled down his chin. He stared up at KID, shivering, as the thief wiped some of the mess off with his thumb, only to stick the digit in his mouth. Shinichi's eyes fluttered closed.

KID grinned. "Now, let's get to the real fun, shall we?"


	80. Chapter 80 Rhythm and Rules 2

**Kaishin Drabble 80**

 **Prompts: Rhythm and Rules 2, Kaito and Raphael can't get along, Shinichi is Done**

Irritated, Shinichi glared out at the chaos erupting around him, his two thieves the source at the center. The moment Phantom R had announced his second heist in Japan, KID announced one too, same time, same place, different target but at that point it doesn't matter. Raphael had taken this as an insult and prepared in advance, but no amount of preparation could help against the hurricane known as Kaitou KID.

He sighed as a handful of confetti landed in his hair. Poor janitor, it would take forever to clean this up.

Something nuzzled his leg and Shinichi looked down to see Fondue. He smiled. "Hey, buddy." Picking the dog up, he laughed as Fondue licked his face. "No, stop!" Fondue barked happily, his wagging tail hitting Shinichi's knees.

Shinichi scratched Fondue behind his ears. "Your owner is being stupid, isn't he Fondue?" The dog murmured in agreement, settling his head on Shinichi's shoulder to enjoy the scratchies. "I should have known this would happen. You're the only man I can trust," he griped, dodging a splatter of pain.

With a scowl, Shinichi stood up and started walking to the exit, Fondue still in his arms and enjoying the ride. He shouted over his shoulder, "R! I'm stealing your dog!"

"What—!? Shinichi, don't—ACK!"

Ignoring Raphael, Shinichi continued leaving, cooing down at Fondue, "You're the only thief I need in my life. You're such a good boy, yes you are…"


	81. Chapter 81 Prince(ss) Shinichi 5

**Kaishin Drabble 81**

 **Prompts: Princess Shinichi 5**

 _Dear Deadbeat Parents, you suck at your job—_

No. Shinichi crumpled up the parchment and threw it into an ever-growing pile at the side of the desk. Ever since Kaito had been arrested and Hakuba had forced Shinichi to his parents' castle, he'd been locking inside "his" room. Shinichi found it incredibly disturbing that during his imprisonment, the King and Queen had decided to make a room for his eventual return based on all the interests they _knew_ he'd end up liking. From a glance around the room, it was clear they expected him to like swords, poetry books, and the color blue, none of which Shinichi was particularly fond of. So Shinichi planned his and Kaito's escape.

He snapped a quill in half. Ink ran down his fingers and, cursing, Shinichi cleaned himself up and got another one. Their Majesties had _tried_ to apologize— _oh, Shinichi, there's was a terrible prophecy that said that if you step foot in the castle again before you're eighteen, you'll never be king! Oh woe are we!—_ but it was a pathetic excuse for years of neglect and loneliness for some bullshit prophecy.

Hells, his blood was just boiling at the thought of it!

Taking a deep breath, Shinichi exhaled slowly. He had to be calm. He'd never finish this letter if he wasn't calm. He started again.

 _To the King and Queen of Teitan, your neglect and abuse has taken its toll and has resulted in my leaving. I hereby disown myself from your line. I am taking my thief with me, never to return, therefore fulfilling the prophecy of me never being King. I suggest you start working on a new heir right away if you still can._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Shinichi Nolastname_

 **A/N: For all those who care, The Force of Our Love is going to be a full story. The first chapter's already out; check my profile or AO3 if you wanna read it.**


	82. Chapter 82 The Mummy 4

**Kaishin Drabble 82**

 **Prompts: The Mummy 4, we finally get a plot**

"Hey!" Sheshi tried to push through the circle of his father's guards, but he was as ineffective as wind against rock. At the center of the circle lay Kakhent, bloody and bruised upon the floor. "What do you think you are doing!? Get away from him!"

"Sheshi!" A hand grabbed his bicep and pulled him away. Sheshi looked up to see Harunat, a blond Roman Senator who was one of Sheshi's suitors. Harunat's face was a mixture of concern and devastation. "Are you alright? Did that deviant hurt you?"

"Deviant? Harunat, what are you talking about, what is this?"

Sheshi's father appeared, scowling at him. Sheshi flinched back. "The… slave was discovered with your scent imbedded into his skin after Harunat found him leaving your room earlier today. To think, such a trusted body guard would betray me in this way…" The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed. To anyone else, including Harunat, what he was doing would be interpreted as defending Sheshi's honor, but he knew better. Father was punishing him; punishing him for daring to fight back against his arranged marriage, for wanting to be with the one he loved.

Sheshi burned with anger. "Father, enough of this!" he whispered in his harshest voice. "I will do as you say, marry who you desire, but please! Leave Kakhent out of this!" Out of the corner of his eye, Sheshi watched Kakhent try to rise, only for Harunat to stalk over and press him into the dusty ground.

"No, Sheshi." The Pharaoh growled. "You had your chance to comply and you squandered it on a tryst with a slave; now, he will bare your punishment."

"Pharaoh!" Harunat called out, holding Kakhent's head by the hair. "What shall we do with this perverted monster? Shall I dispose of him for you?"

"No… I plan a much worse faith for such a creature," the Pharaoh sneered and Sheshi felt any kindness he once had for the man die. "He will be cursed with the Hom-Dai."

"NO!" Sheshi cried out. He tried to run to Kakhent, only to be held fast by the Pharaoh. "No! Let go of me!"

"You forget your place!" he hissed. "You are lucky Harunat seems to care little for your defiled state, otherwise you would be joining your lover."

Sheshi snatched his arm away. "I won't give you the satisfaction. I do not belong to you."

He sprinted away, Kakhent calling out for Sheshi to run as he raced away—though he wouldn't be encouraging him if Kakhent knew his plans. The Medjai raced close behind him, their footsteps echoing around the halls. Sheshi's heart raced. He knew he couldn't outrun them for long, but it just had to be long enough.

Sheshi burst out onto a palace balcony and, with only one last apology to Kakhent on his breath, threw himself over the railing to the streets below.

Millennia later, Shinichi Kudo bolted up in bed, his heart racing from the nightmare.


	83. Chapter 83 Poke Detective

**Kaishin Drabble 83**

 **Prompts: PokeDetectives, Pokemon Teams**

 **Kaitou KID** = Haunter, Chandelure, Absol, Sylveon, Froslass, Zoroark

 **Kaito Kuroba** =Pumpkaboo (nicknamed Pumpkin), Blazakin (nicknamed Aoko), Umbreon, Beautifly, Flygon, Luxray

 **Shinichi Kudo** = Alakazam, Garchomp (nicknamed Big Mouth), Mightyena, Ninetails (nicknamed Foxy), Marowak (nicknamed Conan), Scizor

 **Saguru Hakuba of the Elite Four=** [Team trained for max speed] Pidgeot (nicknamed Watson), Jolteon, Rapidash, Kingdra, Gallade, Salamence

 **Ran Mouri, Fighting Type Gym Leader=** Infernape, Pangoro, Lucario, Sawk, Hawlucha, Mienshao

 **Heiji Hattori of the Elite Four=** [Team trained for max Special Attack] Arcanine, Camerupt, Gyarados, Goodra, Nidoking, Haxorus

 **Gin, Poison Type Gym Leader=** Toxicroak, Victreebel, Crobat, Seviper, Drapion, Scolipede

 **Akako Koizumi of the Elite Four=** [Team trained for max Special Defense] Metagross, Dragonair, Houndoom, Delphox, Ariados, Weavile

 **Kazuha Toyama, Fire Type Gym Leader=** Ninetails, Rapidash, Darumaka, Talonflame, Oricorio, Salazzle

 **Shiho/Sherry, Psychic Type Gym Leader=** Kirlia, Espeon, Claydol, Musharna, Gothitelle, Meowstic

 **Vermouth, the Dark Type Gym Leader** =Tyranitar, Shiftry, Skuntank, Bisharp, Pangoro, Mightyena


End file.
